Count the Days
by ClarissaFairchildHerondale
Summary: Clary wakes up in a new body each month. Always someone close to, friends with, known by, or related to Jace Herondale. Over the years Clary has realized that she is in love with Jace. Will she ever be able to be happy with him? Or will she have to watch him fall in love with someone else for the rest of her life.
1. Beginning

**_Ok, so I know that I didn't finish my last stories and I'm sorry. I couldn't finish them because it didn't feel like i was writing them anymore, but I have this one all planned and I'm ready to go. I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review or pm me if you have any questions._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters_** **_and some inspiration has come from the book Every Day_**

Clary Pov

I was in Izzy's body this month. I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying it just a little bit. It was awesome having boys chase after me drooling, but the one boy I want wasn't one of them. I have gotten to know a lot about Jace Herondalw over the years. I know his fears, crushes, secrets, desires, and his true self. I know this may seem confusing, but I have been around Jace my whole life. There has never been a day when I have not thought about him or a month I have gone without seeing him. Each month on the first I wake up in someone's body that is close to Jace. I have raised him, employed him, been one of his siblings, and even his best friend. I don't know why my life is like this, or even how old I am. This morning was just like any other spent in Izzy's body. I knew her whole routine. Get up at four, get ready for school, wake Jace and Alec up, eat breakfast, and then leave for work.

No matter which person I am that month I always know their thoughts, their normal reactions to things, and their day to day life. The only difference is that I control whether or not they have those reaction, if they follow their routine, and what they remember after I leave.

Today was one of those days where I didn't follow Izzy's routine. I didn't get up at four or dress up with makeup. No, I woke up to ice cold water being thrown on me at eight.

"What the hell, Jace! Why would you do that." I gave him the worst glare I could and I could see him take a step back. "Yeah, be scared you just woke me up with ice cold water. You'll be lucky if you make it to work alive, Herondale."

"You'll be lucky if you still have a job when you get to work Izzy it eight a.m. You're late for work and you know that the only person allowed to be late is Magnus." I couldn't stay mad for too long because I knew he was right, so instead of continuing that argument I ran past him and got ready.

Time Skip

I made it to work right on time. As I walked through the door I saw my best friend Simon. Simon is the only one that knows about what happens to me. I always contact him first each month so he knows which person to go to so he can hang out with me.

"Hey Cl...Izzy." I shoot him glare to let him know I heard that. Then I smile and head his way.

"Hey, Simon how are you?"

"I'm good. Have you confessed to Jace yet?" Simon always asks me this even though he always knows the answer.

"Nope he still doesn't know and my life is still ruined." I have always wanted to tell Jace, but I have always been to scared to do it.

"Excuse me, I was told that I could find a Clary here." a stranger had wlaked up behind me. I turn around to see who it is because the voice sounds familiar to me. When I turn around I scream and run the other direction. I may have lied earlier, there is one other person who knows the truth.


	2. siblings?

**_Hey guys, thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I was up late last night writing this chapter. It is really short, but I plan on making the next one longer. I just really wanted to get this one on here. If there are any mistakes that you see please let me know so I can correct them. Enjoy and let me know what you think in the reviews._**

 ** _Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare_** and some inspiration has come from the book Every Day

 **Clary Pov**

I hadn't seen his face in years, and I could have gone the rest of my life not see it.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?" my voice was laced with venom. A look of shock passed over his face, but he quickly covered it up with his signature smirk. He still hadn't gotten used to the fact that I would no longer follow his every command.

Sebastian was the first person I ever told about the real me and I regret that decision every second of every day. Sebastian is just like me, except he can control how long he is in a body for. The body he is in now has been occupied by him for eight years now. The original person's real name is Johnathan and Jace's former bestfriend, but that changed after sebastian came along.

I found out about Sebastian 6 years ago. I was going through a really tough time because I couldn't understand why this was my life. Why I had to be tortured by watching Jace grow up, but never actually be there for him as Clary. I was always Mom, Dad, Izzy, Alec, Robert, Maryse, or someone else in his life. I would never hear him say my name or get to know the real me. Sebastian noticed my change in demeanor and told me about him and then I confessed my truth, too.

Sebastian soon became my lifeline and kept me from ending my existent and destroying someone's life. As I slowly became my normal "self" I realized that Sebastian had become controlling and that our friendship and my dependency on him was unhealthy for me. When I finally got the nerve to stand up for myself Sebastian revealed more truths than I could handle. To this day I still refuse to believe what he told me and I refuse to talk to anyone about it.

"You mean you didn"t miss me... sister."

 ** _As I said up top please let me know what you think in the reviews or if you have any questions._** ** _~Clarissa_**


	3. Authors Note

_**Hey guys, thank you all so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites it means so much to me. Now I know that this isn't an update and I'm sorry. There will be an update soon, but I was just recently given a ton of assignments and I had to get them done. I will most have an update ready by Monday.**_


	4. chapter

**_Disclaimer: I don"t own the characters and some inspiration has come from the book Every Day_**

"Sister, what does he mean by sister Clary?" Simon was practically screaming at this point, but I couldn't answer him. I was stuck in my head with all those things Sebastian had told me on repeat, over and over again. Sebastian was my brother, he knew my…our parents, and he knew what I really looked like. Yes, I said what I really look like. My whole family can do the same thing that I can, but I performed it before anyone could train me and I have no memory from before I woke up for the first time in Alec's body. Sebastian had told me that my parents didn't care that I was gone and they stopped looking after three days. That is the only thing that he has told me that I believe I would look like. The only thing that I can't wrap my head around is the man with white hair and dark eyes standing behind her with his hand on her shoulder. What makes it worse is that it doesn't seem like a loving gesture it seems controlling.

"Simon, meet my long lost brother. The only person that has actually gotten me to hate him in all my lives. Remember that time when I was really depressed and thought about ending it all. He was what caused me to get in that slump, the reason why I almost ended someone else's life for my own selfish reasons." I finally had the strength to speak and move. My voice sounded strained like I hadn't used it in decades. The look on Simon's face was a look of pure hatred, but it wasn't directed at me it was directed behind me, at Sebastian. When his gaze flickered to mine it changed to one of sadness and sympathy. I didn't want his sympathy and I sure as hell didn't want to deal with Sebastian. I turned away from them both and ran out the doors of the building. I didn't care that I was missing a day of work for Izzy, because I knew Simon would cover for me. What I didn't expect was who I ran into on my way back to the Lightwood's apartment.

"Clary, wait…please Clary come back." Simon was pleading at the top of his lungs and he became too distracted with calling after me that he didn't pay attention to who was around. I looked up from my feet so I wouldn't run into anyway. However, I was a little late with that decision seeing as I ran into what seemed to be a human wall. I fell backwards and luckily my reflexes were fast enough for my arms to cushion my head from hitting the sidewalk. I looked up and was met with gold, gold hair, eyes, and skin. I know that by now I should be used to the fluttering, but it still took me a few seconds to get the love-struck look out of my eyes and I think Jace may have noticed it.

"Izzy, why is Simon calling you Clary and why is Sebastian here?" Jace had a clear look of confusion on his face, but I didn't know how to answer him, so I didn't. I got back up off the ground, looked Jace in the eye, mumbled an apology, and then I ran as fast as I could, except this time I was running the opposite direction of the apartment. I made eye contact with Simon and smiled, my gaze immediately switched to a glare when I looked at "Jonathan."

I kept running and running until I made it to my safe spot. I found this place during one of the times that I was Celine. It was one of the first of her thoughts that came forward and I just had to see it for myself. I could also tell from her past memories that she and Jace had a special connection here when he was little. This was the only escape that they had from Jace's, now dead, abusive dad. At least that is what Jace and Celine believe. His is really on a remote island somewhere in the Pacific. I had taken him there after I first ended up in his body so Celine and Jace could be safe again.

I physically relaxed when I entered the cave and I felt at peace. I just sat and listened to my heart beat and the water. I felt as if I had been here for days, but in reality it had only been an hour or so. All of my calm and peaceful state flew out the window when I heard another voice echo off the cave walls. I recognized it immediately and I was excited to hear it, but I also dreaded it. I had always dreamed of that voice saying my real name, but when my dream came true I was wrecked and miserable. I knew that I would most likely have to explain myself to Jace. I didn't know how he would react or if he would even like me anymore. Not that he liked me before, since he doesn't know that I exist. I came out of my thoughts when I heard my name being called, but it wasn't Izzy that was being said he was saying Clary and I was practically melting right there.

"Clary, please clary look at me. Simon told me that was your name even though I know your name is Izzy. He said that there was something that you needed to talk to me about and that it was really important. I tried to get him to tell me, but he said that it was your story to tell." Even though I couldn't see Jace I could hear the confusion, panic, and fright in his voice. I was probably one of the few people that could actually see through his façade and know that his soul was broken by his abusive father. I turned around to face him and saw that he was already sitting down. I could probably use that to my advantage. If I could get up faster than he could I might be able to have enough of a head start to get away from this conversation. Jace saw my gaze go from him, my feet, to the exit, and then back to him. "No, don't even try it Iz….Clary I am much faster than you." I looked down at my feet and realized he was right I had no chance, so I gave in.

"Okay, the first thing you should know is that I may look like Izzy, but I'm not Izzy. My real name is Clary and I have known you all my life. Jonathan, he isn't Jonathan anymore he is Sebastian. There is a lot I need to tell you, but you can't freak out, run away, or ask questions until I'm done."

 ** _Okay guys, so that was the longest chapter I have written. Please let me know what you guys think by reviewing. If I get at least five reviews in the next 24 hours I will absolutely post another chapter on Monday._**


	5. Review Replies

I was taking a look at the comments and I have decided that I will do a Comment reply. If you guys are a guest please leave some form of recognition, so you guys know who I am replying to.

 **To the guest who asked for them to be slghtly longer:**

I hope that you enjoy the last chapter since I made it longer

 **To the Guest who said "T** **his story has one of the best premises I've seen in a story in a long time. Love it! Great job!"**

Thank you so much and I am glad that you enjoy it

 **To the Guest who mentioned Every Day**

I have read that book and some of my inspiration for this fanfic come from there. Also, did you see they were making it into a movie. I am so excited and can't wait to see it.

 **To Fire Breathing Queen**

I love your username, just had to say that first and I have all intentions on finishing this. I hope that you are really enjoying it.

 **To Debra Williams**

Thank you for the review and I am glad that you are enjoying it.

 **Thank you all so much for the reviews. Keep them coming and remember if I get 5 in the next 24 hours there will be an update Monday.**


	6. More replies(updated)

Okay guys I have gotten 3 reviews so far we need 2 more, so make it happen. Do it for the update!! Moving on here are nore replies:

 **To Evera:**

I am so glad that you enjoyed the story and thank you so much for leaving a name.

 **To thedon'tmesswithmechick:**

I will ways update until I finish and if I get those 2 more you'll get one Monday. I am so glad that you enjoy my story.

 **To JOSEJ:**

I will and thank you for reading.

 **To the guest who didn't leave a name**

First I would like to thank you for the advice and next time please leave some sort of name. I have mentioned before in a previous comment that I some of my inspiration came from the book Every Day, but this story will not go in the same direction as that. I have changed all my disclaimers to include that book as well.


	7. Confessions

**_You guys are so awesome and I am so thankful for you guys. I got the five reviews, so here is the chapter i promised. I would like to day that I had no intention of stealing a published author's plot and that I haven't. Some of you have drawn connections from this fanfic to the book Every Day. I have read Every Day and it is a great book, but this Fanfic will not strictly follow that plot. Some of my inspiration came from when I read it, but this will go in a different direction than Every Day did. I would like to say more to explain, but that would ruin the story for those who are enjoying it. With that said, please enjoy this update, review, and for those guests DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A NAME OR ETC._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and some inspiration has come from Every Day by David Levithan_**

 **Clary pov:**

I looked to Jace to see if he would agree and he nodded his head slightly. I looked down at my feet and prepared myself to tell him the whole story. I thought that it would be better for me to explain why "Jonathan" was there.

"So, you saw Jonathan for the first time and years, but that isn't Johnathan anymore, Jace. His name is Sebastian now and he...he is my brother. i know that you are confused because I look like Izzy, but right now my name is Clary. I don't know the exact reasoning of why I am in Izzy, only Sebastian does. I was going through a tough time before you lost your best friend and he was the one there for me, but then I realized that Sebastian was not a good thing and that is when he decided to tell me the truth. I come from a family of what is known as Shifters. We are able to take over the bodies of other people and when we decide to leave that person's body we can control what they remember from that time. However, when I was young I did a rare and strange thing. Before I had received the correct training I shifted from my own body to Alec's and lost all memory from before that. Sebastian explained to me that my parents, all thought they were impressed, they couldn't have cared at all that I was gone. Since then, at the beginning of every month I shift from one person's body to the next and they are always someone close to you. I have been your best friend, a short fling, a sibling, a mother, a co-worker, and even a father. I have been there for most of your life and I...I have fallen in love with you, too." I force myself to look away from the floor and at Jace, but he isn't looking at me he's looking all around as if he's searching for something he has lost.

"All those years that I grew up with that..that monster, those months of peace were because of you. Is that why you came here?" he was finally looking at me, but his gaze wasn't cold like I thought it would be. it seemed almost warm and sad at the same time.

"I came here because over the years when I was stuck in him for that month I knew that I wouldn't lay a hand on you or your mom. I promised myself that I would do everything that I could. But when I was Celine I couldn't be strong because I knew his thoughts and I knew that I had to protect you. I would bring you here when it got bad because I knew this is where she brought you, and over the years it became my safe place no matter who I was." at this point I could feel the tears trying to break through my barrier. Talking about all of this brought back too many memories that I had forced myself to forget and I could tell they were hurting Jace, too.

" Have you ever..you know shifted to me?"

"No, you are the only one I haven't. It's just always someone around you."

"Who else knows about this."

"I assume that my parents know because of Sebastian, Simon knows, and of course you know now." Jace and I were holding steady eye contact now and I could feel the tears slowly drifting away. Jace suddenly looked down and seemed to be thinking about something. He looked back up at me after a few minutes and opened his mouth to ask me something, but he hesitated. I could see the confusion in his golden eyes and they seemed to shift a shade darker before he asked.

"Do you know what happened to my father. I have never believed that he just died and after hearing how much you cared...it's just that I want to know and if you do..."

"Jace I do know what happened to him, but I'm not sure you want to know." I look into his eyes and see that he is not gonna budge so I launch myself into the story. How when I was in him I got on the plabe traveled to the island and waited until the first of the month. When I finish I look at Jace and what I see is not what I expected. Jace is crying, he is crying because of me, but what he did next shocks me more. He hugs me and thanks me. I return the hug and I feel the streams go down my face.

"Thank you Clary, you saved my moms life and mine. I am so glad that I know the truth now. Maybe we can get to know each other and I'll help you figure out who your parents are." It was my turn to hug him and thank him. I had never expected him to react this way and I'm glad that he knows.

 ** _There's the update I promised you guys. I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review. As for you guests like I said up top LEAVE SOME FORM OF RECOGNITION PLEASE._**


	8. New Point of view?

_**Here's the next chapter guys. I really hope that you enjoy it. It might be awhile before I am able to update because I have a research paper that I have to write, but it will be before 3 weeks. Let me know what you think in the reviews or if you have any questions. Also, I noticed in an earlier chapter that Jace called "Jonathan" Sebastian before he knew about what was going on. That was a mistake on my part it should have said Jonathan.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and some inspiration has come from Every Day by David Levithan**_

Jace pov **(Surprise)**

I realized after Izzy had left that I was running late too, so I ran back to my room, got dressed, and left the apartment. I tried to hail a cab, but on the fourth try I gave up and decided to walk or maybe run to work. I looked at my watch and decided that I was already so late that there was no point in trying to run. As I approached the building I saw a flash of long black hair that belonged to Izzy, but it was coming in my direction. Why was she coming this way when we were already late to work. I looked at my watch again just to make sure I read the time right and it was at this point that I felt someone run into me. I looked down just in time to see Izzy hit the sidewalk. When she made eye contact there was a look in her eyes that I had never seen before, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. That was when I heard Simon calling after someone named Clary, but he was looking at Izzy.

"Izzy, why is Simon calling you Clary?" I looked back at Simon and I also saw Jonathan. That was a surprise to me because the last time he saw me he told me that I couldn't trust anyone around me and then he just left. "And why is Jonathan here?" Instead of answering me she mumbled an apology and ran off in the opposite direction. Simon knew what was going on here and I was going to find out. Simon looked wary when I approached him and Jonathan looked mad for some reason. Seeing him again mad anger flare up inside of me.

"What are you doing here, Jonathan?" I gritted through my clenched teeth, "You need to leave now." For the first time in all the years that I had known him, he listened. Jonathan bolted out the door to a location unknown to me. I turned around again and looked at Simon. "Please tell me what is going on, why were you calling her Clary?"

"I can...Ican't tell you that." Simon looked almost scared to answer me. I realized I must still look mad from my short encounter with Jonathan. I mentally calmed myself down and it must of worked because Simon seemed less frightened.

"Why can't you tell me. Is there something wrong with Izzy?"

"It's not my story to tell, but I think that you may know where she went."

"Why would I know where she went to." Simon didn't answer me he just walked back to his desk. I tried to think of where Izzy may have gone, but she always goes to the apartment if something is wrong and she ran in the opposite direction. The only comfort place that I can think of is mine, so that is where I go because I could use a safe place right now. When I arrive at the cave I instantly think of my mother and all those times that we ran here for protection. I was so happy when they told us he was dead, but I never believed that it really happened the way they told us. I was knocked out of my thoughts when I saw Izzy's figure sitting there. She also notices me and I gather the courage to confront her. After she has explained everything I feel a mixture of feelings. What confuses me is that i'm not mad at her and it's not because she looks like Izzy. ThenI think back to what she said, she told me that she loved me. I don't know what to do with this information, but then I realize that she may have been my dad those months when he didn't hurt me or Mom. When I she confirms it and right then and there I decide that I will help her figure out to get back to herself because I need to know this she is.

"Do you know what really happened to that monster?" She looks up at me with sadness in her eyes with a small glint of anger. That was all I needed to confirm it, but she tells me what happened anyway. I hug her and thank her because she saved my life and I am so grateful for what she did for me. "Thank you Clary,life and my mom's you saved my mom's life and mine. I am so glad that I know the truth now. Maybe we can get to know each other and I promise that i'll help you figure all of this out." I could see the surprise and happiness in Izzy's eyes, but I knew that it was because of Clary. I was going to figure out who this girl was and I was gonna save her.

 _ **Oh my word guys, you have no idea how many times I almost described Clary instead of Izzy. Please let me know what you guys think or if you have any questions. To all you guests I think you know what I am gonna say LEAVE SOME SORT OF RECOGNITION PLEASE.**_


	9. Author

_**PLEASE READ!**_

 _ **Hey guys, sorry this isn't an update. I have had a few users ask me a similar question, so I decided to put this author's note on hear to explain. Some of you have asked if I took this idea from The new movie coming out/ the book Every Day by David Levithan. This fanfic didn't come from that, but I have read it and it is a great book. After reading it I used some that authors explanation to help clear up my own, which is why I now include it in the Disclaimer. I have no intention for this to go in the same direction as the book did. It it most definitely won't go the way the movie is planned out seeing that it hasn't been released to the public yet in the US (Where I live). I will have an update ready soon. I hope that you guys are enjoying reading it and that you will continue to enjoy reading it. If you have any questions further on this topic please PM if you're not a guest, Thanks.**_


	10. End of the month

_**Hey guys, here is my next update I hope that you enjoy it. I am putting off my homework to do this. I seriously hate school, it is the worst. Let me know what you think in the reviews or if you have any questions. Lastly, I have thought about putting a random fact at the beginning of each chapter let me know if you want me to do this. I will do it this chapter just for fun, but don't forget to leave a yes or no in the reviews.**_

 _ **Random Fact: i have spent almost $2,000 on books and that number is slowly rising….oops**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters sadly *sighs* and some inspiration comes from Every Day by David Levithan**_

Clary Pov

As we leave the cave I start to think more and more about how I am slowly coming to terms with everything that has happened to me. I think that now that Jace knows I could be okay with him loving someone else. I have learned in life to prepare for the best and to always expect the worst. It has never been easy for me and it has taken a lot of self convincing and encouragement from Simon. I remember that night where everything took a turn for the worst.

 _I was sitting at home, in Aline when I got the call. She was of Jace's close friends. He had helped her come out to her family just like he had done with Alec. I looked for Aline's phone and found it was on the kitchen counter. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Celine. I pickled the phone up warily, since Celine rarely called Aline. I dreaded picking the phone up the moment it reached my ear. I heard crying on the other end of the line and sirens._

" _Celine, what's wrong? What has happened? Is someone hurt?" I was practically screaming into the phone at this point._

" _Aline, Jace was..he was in a wreck on his bike. They don't know how bad it is, but the are rushing him to the hospital now. Can you please meet me there." It was taking all of Celine's strength to speak to me._

" _I'm on my way now Celine. It'll be alright, Jace is a fighter." I got off the phone, ran to Aline's car, and raced off to the hospital. When I arrived everyone else was there too. I tried to calm myself down, so I could be there for the others. We sat there in that waiting room for hours waiting for news from the doctors. Finally, one came out to us and told us the news. Jace had broken an arm, his leg, he had a severe head injury that they were worried could lead to brain damage, and minor cuts and bruises covering his body. They had rushed off to surgery after he arrived at the hospital. He was now in his room and they were worried that he might not make it through the night. When I heard the last part I almost broke down and suddenly the hospital seemed to be closing in on me. I ran away from the doctor, the hospital, all those people that cared for Jace, and the one person in this world that I had other than Simon. I was up all that night thinking. I thought about the cycle that I was stuck in. How there was only one person in this world that cared for me. How my true love may never know that I love him. I decided that night that there would be minimal damage if I left this world. I didn't think about the consequences. I didn't think to consider that I may just end up back in another person's body or if i would kill my host either. None of that mattered to me anymore, nothing did._

 _It was Simon that stopped me, that came racing through through the door, and took the kitchen knife out of my hand. He kept me from possibly ending myself and Aline. He made me realize that people cared about me even if they didn't know they did. He helped me believe that my parents were still out there looking for me, even though he had no idea. He made me realize that one day I might be able to live a happy life. I would just have to accept myself first. That was the night that I decided that no matter how I felt I would live my life for the people I stepped in for and so that one day I could be happy with him. Everything got better after that, I was able to go back to living other people's lives for them each month. At least that is until Sebastian showed up again._

I was knocked out of my thoughts went I felt myself being shook. I looked up and was met with a gold gaze. Jace was standing in front of me with his hands on my shoulders. I realized then that I had just been standing there stuck in my thoughts cut off from the world.

"Clary, are you okay you weren't responding to me?" Jace seemed genuinely concerned for me. I shifted my gaze back down to the ground. I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him the truth or not. I was at my most vulnerable at that time. After a short debate in my head I realized that I had already confessed my love for him, so why not tell him about that night. I opened my mouth to tell him what I was thinking about when "I looked around and noticed that it was already dark outside. We had been talking in there for longer than I thought or maybe I had been stuck in my head for longer. The only thing that was worrying me was that I didn't know how late it was at night. Even worse was that I realized today was the last day of the month. I suddenly became very frantic and nervous.

"Hey Jace, um...what time is it?"

"It's 11:00, why?"

"Jace i'll tell you what was going on later, but right now we need to go back to the apartment so that i can get everything ready for when I shift. I have to prepare Izzy's memories, hide my phone, and then I have to make sure that I get rid of anything that may make Izzy suspicious." Jace looked at me, nodded his head, and then we both took off running.

 _ **That's it for now guys let me know what you think in the reviews or if you have questions. Also, don't forget your yes or no to my question from the note at the top. Lastly, GUESTS PLEASE LEAVE SOME FORM OR RECOGNITION, THANKS.**_


	11. Max or Izzy

_**Hey guys I finally got a break from all the homework I had been receiving, so I thought that I would finish up my next update. I hope that all of you that are in school are doing well. I know that moving up to High School was not as easy as I thought that it would be. I wanna know if I have any fellow archers out there. My team made it to states this year, so we have a lot of practices coming up, which means my updates may be a bit farther apart. I would really like ot be able to interact with you guys more, so please leave a review. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_ _**Disclaimer:I do not own the characters and some inspiration has come from the book Every Day**_ Clary pov We raced back to the apartment, dodging people as we went. I was worried that I might not have enough time to get everything in order before midnight. I also needed to make sure that I gave Jace my number, so he could contact me and I could tell him who I was. We arrived back at the apartment with only 10 minutes left. I didn't give Jace a second thought before I ran inside and started my routine. I put everything the way it should, I hid my phone in the living room, and then I prepared Izzy's memories. I made her think that she went to work like she did normally, but instead of a bunch of partying I made her believe that she binge watched all the shows on netflix that I watched while I was there. Lastly, I changed into her silk pajamas, laid down in her bed, and waited to lose myself to sleep. I made sure not to think of anything that Izzy wouldn't, as to not ruin all of my work with her staged memories. When I woke up the next morning I started to panic. When I looked around the room I realized that the surroundings had not changed even though it was far past midnight. I got out of Izzy's bed faster than I had ever gotten out of someone's bed before. Strangely, it felt like I was closer to the floor than normal. I looked over to Izzy's full length mirror and realized that this month I was Max. I remember that Max often came to Izzy's room at night if he was having nightmares. " _Great this means I have to go to school for the next month….yay"_ This was a real downer, I hated going to school. It was awful when Jace was in school because that meant his friends were in school, too. Meaning I pretty much spent as much time in school as he did. I am just relieved that I shifted right I don't know if I could have handled keeping Izzy's fashion standards any longer. I went to my hiding spot for my phone, so I could message Simon and share my misery with him. **C: Hey Si, guess what today is…** **S: Is it ur Bday** **S:JK I know today is the first, so who's the lucky winner this month** **C:Max….** **S:Haha...sorry Clare** **C: Whatever Si, see ya later** I closed my phone and knocked on Jace's door. He opened the door a few seconds later. I guess he was expecting someone taller because he looked over my head before looking down at me. "Hey Max, what are you up to?" I suddenly had a very mischievous idea to mess with Jace. He didn't know that I was Max yet, so I could really mess with him. "Earth to Max, are you there?" "Oh, sorry Jace. I just came to let you know that someone filled your car with ducks." I could barely hold back my laughter as I told Jace. i watched his calm expression go from calm, to furious, to terrified. Jace believed that only Alec and his Cousin, Will, knew about his fear, but I had been both of them so of course I knew. I watched as he raced to his window, almost tripping over his rug, to see his car in the driveway. I saw him visibly relax when he realized there were no ducks in his car. He turned around and glared at me and I instantly regretted my decision to mess with him. He ran at me and caught me by my waist before lifting me in the air. He knew that Max hated being tossed around and spun, but right now it was my subconscious not his, so it didn't matter. He put me down when he realized he wasn't going to get a reaction out of me. He looked down at my hand and saw the phone that I had. I could see that he didn't recognize it and then he opened his mouth to speak. "Clary, is that you?" I wasn't going to give up that easily though. "Why would I have girl's name Jace?" "Oh..uh sorry Max I didn't mean to say that'" Jace looked flustered by his "mistake," so I decided to tell him the truth. "I'm kidding Jace, it's Clary." "Thank god, I didn't know how I was going to explain that one." "So….I was wondering if you would give me a ride to school today, so I don't have to deal with all those obnoxious kids. "Nope" "Why not Jace, pleaseeeeeeeeeeee." I gave him the best puppy dog look I could. "Did you think I would forget about last night? You can stay home sick and not have to deal with those obnoxious kids at all, so you can talk to me." I was actually hoping that he would forget about that. I didn't want to seem anymore vulnerable to him even though I looked like a ten year old right now. I didn't want to admit that I had gotten to that point, that I had been that weak. I looked at his face and realized I wasn't going to get out of this, so I complied. I went back to Max's room so i could change before I ate breakfast. After I finished eating breakfast I went to look for Jace. I told him to meet me in the Library in a few minutes. I sat there mentally preparing myself for what I was about to do. I had never told anyone what had happened. I didn't even tell Simon why I almost did it. I heard the door to the library door open and I looked up and was met with golden eyes. Jace came over and sat next to me on the couch. I looked over at him and began speaking. "Okay, so I am going to be direct with this and I am gonna need you to not interrupt this time either." I knew that he would agree to my terms this time, since he did last time so I launched right into it. "Last night I was thinking about the time when I was at my worst. I was really struggling with my life situation and I was starting to lose all hope that I had left. After Sebastian told me that my parents weren't looking for me I realized that the only person I had left was Simon. He was the only person that I could talk to about anything, but i didn't want to talk about it anymore. I realized that all those years I had lived thinking that I knew who I was as a person, or as much as a person I could be. That all changed after Sebastian, I realized that the person I thought I was wasn't the real me either. I kept all my feelings in only acting as the person I was for that month. I didn't even tell Simon who I was until that month when I was Aline. I thought that I was getting better, that I could open up again, and live as normally as I could in my situation. I lost the little confidence and self-esteem I had built up that month because...because that was the month that you had your accident." I could feel tears threatening to break through my walls as I spoke and I could feel them cracking the more that I spoke. " No one ever told you why Aline ran out, did they?" I looked at Jace and he shook his head no. I turned my gaze back to the floor to help my walls hold strong for a little longer. "It wasn't Aline that ran away that night it was me. I didn't know what to do after the doctor told us he wasn't certain and I couldn't stay strong anymore. I went back to Aline's house and I went into autopilot. I went straight to the kitchen and got the first knife I saw. I was ready to do it too. I didn't think about the potential consequences. How I may end Aline's life and just move onto the next body. It didn't matter to me anymore, without you I wouldn't have any more reasons to exist for myself. I was only lucky that Simon had followed me back to Aline's from the hospital. Without him I don't know what I would have done. I felt so weak and I just didn't want to exist anymore." I looked at Jace and saw all the sadness in his eyes and that was all it took for those walls to come crumbling down. I felt the sobs shake me body as he wrapped his arms around me. It felt like hours before I could calm myself down and look at Jace again. "I'm so sorry Clary. I can't believe you went through that. Don't ever call yourself weak. I may not have known you for long, but you are one of the strongest people I know. You saved me a little boy from his abusive, dealt with the loss of your family, lived a lonely life until Simon, you were able to keep up with more stress than most people ever will, and you have lived through more traumatic experiences. It doesn't matter if they were yours or not, because you still had to live through them." i could hear the sincerity in his voice and it made my heart soar, but now was not the time for me to feel like that. I had a big decision to make, but I think with Jace and Simon by my side i am strong enough to make it. "Jace, I think that it is time that i find my parents." _**That is, by far, the longest chapter I have written. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Don't forget to leave a review. I hope you are all having an amazing time doing whatever it is you are doing. I am so thankful for all my readers. Until the next update guys.**_ _**~ClarissaFairchildHerondale**_


	12. Images found

_**Hey guys, it's been a while, but I had to finish some assignments for school. For right now my schedule shouldn't be too busy, so I should be able to update quicker. To be honest with you I am hiding my computer screen from my teacher right now so that I can finish this and update, but I am the only one typing so I think he is noticing. I hope that all of you are doing well and that none of you are sick. The Flu is getting really bad where I live and they are even regulating the visitors at the hospitals. Okay, enough of my blabbering lets get on with this, enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and some inspiration came from Every Day by David Levithan**_

 **3 weeks Later:**

Clary Pov

The past three weeks have been pretty uneventful. Jace and I had decided that it would be best to wait and see who my next Shift would be before we looked for my parents because I couldn't do much as Max. ( _ **UPDATE: He noticed I'll have to finish when I get home.)**_ Since, I haven't been able to do much myself, Jace and Simon have been doing some research for me. I just have four more days of school and Saturday before I shift again.

**Time Skip**

Today is my last day as Max, but I have no idea who I will be tomorrow. I really hope that it isn't Alec because he just started dating Magnus. It isn't very hard to prepare Max's memories because I just have to make sure that he remembers what the teachers taught the past month at school. Instead of Hiding my phone I give it to Jace. I changed my password first to make sure he couldn't get in it. It takes me a while to fall asleep, but soon I am overcome with a blanket of darkness.

The next morning when I wake up I realize that I am no longer in the Lightwood's apartments. After further inspection I realize that I am in Celine's room. I look through her memory to see where she left her phone at. What I find throws me completely off track. I find one of her thoughts from a few days ago. She was in her living room looking at a photo of a women with red hair.

The only thing she thought to herself was, "I know who you are Clary. I know your secret and I would like to help you. This woman here is your mom and she is in danger from Valentine and Sebastian."

I immediately looked for the memory about her phone and found it in her kitchen. I dialed my phone number as quick as I could. Jace finally picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" Jace's voice sounded hoarse.

"Shit, did I wake you up?"

"Who is this and it's fine I should be up anyway."

"It's Clary"

"Oh, Hey Clary. So who is the lucky costume this month."

"Celine, but that's not important right now I need you to come to your mom's house. I mean if you can't then I can come there."

"What is so important this early in the morning Clary." I didn't know how to word what I was going to tell him so I chose the direct path.

"Jace, I know who my mom is."

"I'll be there in 30 Clary. See you soon."

"Okay, see ya Jace." After I ended the phone call I set Celine's phone back down on the counter and headed towards the living room. When I got there I couldn't find the photo where it was in Celine's memory. However, there was a scrap of paper crumpled up. I uncrumpled it and found that it was a note.

 **I know that you will tell Jace who you are because he is important to you. Don't show this note to him just ask him to open his safe for you. That is where the photo is at. I didn't want it here incase your father ever came to my home. Your mother and I were very close until she met your father, but we kept in touch over the years. Clary, you are a very beautiful young girl and you look just like your mother. I know that you can save her and my son. I hope that one day we will be able to meet in person again. Don't worry about covering up my memories when you leave because I wish to help after your next shift.**

After I read the note I shoved it in my pocket. I sat on the couch and thought about my mother while I waited for Jace. Soon I heard his car pull up in the driveway. I got up, opened the door, locked it, and walked outside. I got into the passenger seat of his car and looked at his face. He looked shocked and confused.

"Sorry I made you come all the way out here, but we need to go back to your apartment."

He still seemed confused and then he responded, "Why?"

"Your safe is at your house right" He shook his head yes. "Then that is where we need to be."

 _ **I won't be able to update until next Thursday guys. I'm so sorry, but I have to finish my schoolwork first. I have to write a three page paper on the Dust Bowl by next Wednesday. (I have already started to plan my funeral by the way.) I wanna know what you guys thought so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and did I forget to mention REVIEW. Does anyone else here listen to BTS.**_


	13. Guest Replies(Update Soon)

_**Hey guys, so I am not ready to work on my paper for school yet so here I am. I saw that I got a few reviews from guests so I thought that I should reply to you guys. I am going to start working on my next update after this and I should be able to have it up tonight sometime.**_

BTS Guest:

They are my favorite right now and at the top of my playlist. What's your favorite song by them group or solo?

Mine is GOGO and Cypher 4

Lover of Books:

I really just want to know what the readers think and I can use all the help I can get. Thank you so much and I am really glad that you like the story so far. I am guessing since you are on here and by your name you like books. They are my escape. My favorites are of course the Shadowhunter series, The Count of Monte Cristo, along with a few others.

 _ **To those of you who aren't guests I sent a message to you guys. I'll have an update soon. I hope you all had a wonderful day or night depending on where you are. Its afternoon where I am.**_


	14. Learning Skills and Secrets

_**Okay, so I guess I should explain why I really like when you guys review. First off, you guys should know that I am not a very self-confident person at all. (and no I am not saying this for pity because I own it) I like to know what you guys think and it helps me when I know that there is someone out there, wherever you guys are, that is interested in this story. I don't let it make me mad if someone leaves a mean review or one with a lot of critique, and you guys haven't. I take all the advice and any kind of criticism as best as I can. I know that I am not the greatest writer in the world and that I don't have perfect grammar. There may be spelling mistakes in there somewhere and if one of you tells me I would correct it and thank you. I just thought that I should explain myself so I won't ask you guys to review after this, but I will still reply if you do.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and some inspiration comes from Every Day**_

Clary Pov:

We didn't speak anymore on the way back to the Lightwood Apartment. We were too caught up in our own thoughts to keep conversation, but then I heard my favorite song come on the radio. I knew that I had to sing along and it made it even better that Celine had an amazing voice. I reached across the console and turned the volume up.

 _I don't know what I want, so don't ask me_

 _'Cause I'm still trying to figure it out_

 _Don't know what's down this road_

 _I'm just walking_

 _Trying to see through the rain coming down_

 _Even though I'm not the only one, who feels_

 _The way I do_

 _I'm alone, on my own_

 _And that's all I know,_

 _I'll be strong, I'll be wrong_

 _Oh, but life goes on_

 _Oh, I'm just a girl_

 _Trying to find a place in this world_

I was startled when Jace began to sing along with me and then I was lost in the lyrics again. I related my whole life to this song, but as I listened again I realised that i'm not alone. I have Jace, Simon, and i'll have Celine next month. I wasn't paying attention, but I am developing a family around me and it's amazing. I could feel tears along the edges of my eyes and I don't think i'll be able to contain them by the end of the song.

 _Got the radio on, my old blue jeans_

 _And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve_

 _Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine_

 _Could you tell me what more do I need?_

 _And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah_

 _But that's okay_

 _I'm alone, on my own_

 _And that's all I know,_

 _I'll be strong, I'll be wrong_

 _Oh, but life goes on_

 _Oh, I'm just a girl_

 _Trying to find a place in this world_

 _Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission_

 _But I'm ready to fly_

 _I'm alone, on my own_

 _And that's all I know_

 _Oh, I'll be strong, I'll be wrong_

 _Oh, but life goes on_

 _Oh, I'm alone, on my own_

 _And that's all I know_

 _Oh, I'm just a girl_

 _Trying to find a place in this world_

 _Oh, I'm just a girl_

 _Oh, I'm just a girl, oh, oh_

 _Oh, I'm just a girl_

I could feel the tears quietly rolling down my cheeks. I turned my head towards the glass so Jace wouldn't see me crying. It wasn't loud so maybe he wouldn't notice it, hopefully.

"Clary, I can see your reflection in the window. Why are you crying." I could hear the sincerity in his voice along with the worry. I knew that I wasn't crying because I wasn't upset, but he didn't.

"Oh, i'm not upset I am just really happy. I have spent my entire existent comparing my life to that song, but I realised that i'm not alone and that I have a family, even if it is a small one." I quickly dried my tears and sang along to the next song that came on. We were about five minutes out and I was starting to get nervous. I was glad that Jace hadn't asked me any questions about the safe because I don't think I could lie to him anymore. I couldn't believe that I was really going to be able to see my mom. Being able to see her would give me a small insight to what I might really look like. _**(More like a mirror image hehe)**_

As soon as we pulled in the driveway I raced out of the car and into the house. On my way through the door I stopped because I didn't know where the safe was in the house, so I waited on Jace. I turned around and was met with a black wall. I took a step back before looking up at Jace.

"Hurry up I really need to see this, please."

"What's so important in MY safe Clare."

"I can't tell you that right now, but I will after I see it." He gave a sigh of defeat and headed in the direction of his bedroom. I followed behind him as quickly as Celine's strides would carry me. I watched he opened his closet and moved the panel that kept the safe hidden. Before he put the code in he turned around and looked at me expectantly. It took me a few seconds before I realised what he meant, but when I did I quickly turned around while muttering an apology. After a few moments he told me I could turn around. I quickly pushed him to the side and looked in the safe. I didn't have to search far before I found a picture frame. What I found wasn't exactly what I was expecting. I was expecting a portrait of a woman who was my mother, but an entire family photo. There was the man and the woman from my dreams and a little boy and girl. The girl looked like a copy of the woman and the boy looked like the man. I turned the frame over and found another note, but this time it wasn't in Celine's handwriting. It seemed to include instructions underneath the note too. I moved past Jace and locked myself in his ensuite. I didn't want him to see what I was looking at until I was ready.

 _Clary, if you are reading this that means that Celine has decided that you are ready to face your destiny. I used to believe that your father was a great man until he tried to kill off the rest of our kind. He believes that we should use our powers to control others and live forever, while the rest of us only leave our originals when necessary. You have probably met your brother by now. I want you to know that if you can't save me that I love you, but I need you to stop your father before you worry about me. You may think that you can't control your powers, but you can't and I have left a list of instructions on how to shift. Your original has been with Celine, but we couldn't let you shift because of the danger from your father._

I set the list of instructions aside before I continued reading.

 _I hope that you are happy and that you continue to find happiness. The road ahead won't be easy, but hopefully you will find it easier as yourself. Don't blame Celine, she was only doing what I asked her to do. I hope to see you one day soon Clarissa Adele Fairchild. That is my last name and I hope you never have to hear your fathers._

I read over the instructions and made sure I understood them completely before I looked at the photo. My mom said that the younger girl was me. All I have to do is focus on her face and will myself to move and I will shift to her. I closed my eyes and did just that and when I opened them I was in Celine's house. I could tell because the walls were painted the same color as the rest of the house. I ran as fast as I could to the front door and took Celine's car back to Jace's. I drove there as fast as I could. When I arrived I just put the car in park, got out, and ran to the door. I stopped myself. I knocked until Jace and Celine both appeared behind the door. Celine gasped when she saw me.

"I forgot how much you look like your mother. It's incredible and i'm glad we get to meet in person sooner than I thought we would." Celine truly did look happy to see me and then i saw the confusion I Jace's face. Celine must have noticed because that is when she spoke.

"Jace meet Clary, Clary meet Jace."

 _ **Sadly, that is where we will have to stop folks. I should have an update pretty soon. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Have a great day tomorrow at school, work, or just life. Until next time**_

 _ **~Clarissa**_

 _ **P.S I do not own A Place in This World by Taylor Swift**_


	15. Reaction

_**THANK GOD IT'S FRIDAY! Hey Guys so I have decided that I will start working on my Rough Draft, but I really just needed to take a break from school. I seriously hate being a high schooler and yes I realize that I am not the only one out there struggling, but I chose to vent here. Don't ask me why because I honestly don't know. But goodness knows if you try to complain to your parents. I hope that everyone has had a good day and week. I won't be able to update until next thursday at the earliest. Unless, I am able to squeeze in some writing time while I write my rough draft. I will stop blabbering now. I hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I: don't own any of the characters and some inspiration comes from Every Day**_

Jace Pov:( _ **Surprise)**_

I couldn't believe what was happening. I couldn't tell if Clary was still in my mom and just trying to mess with me or not. I was in complete shock and couldn't form a single sentence. That is when I saw that look of expectancy in her eyes. It was the same one that Clary had after she had been explaining everything to me when she was Izzy. I knew then that it was really Clary. This was amazing I was actually meeting Clary for real for the first time. I rushed past my mom and out onto the front porch where Clary was standing in all her glory. Her hair was flat and there were circles under her eyes, but she somehow still looked beautiful. Wait, I did not just say beautiful. I never call a girl beautiful, hot maybe, but never beautiful.

I threw my arms around Clary's waist and lifted her up before I spun us around. I had only known her for a little over a month, but I had gotten to know a lot about her in that span of time. She was amazing at art, loved to read, and she was very stubborn. There was no awkwardness between us, it was like we had known each other all of our lives. Clary started giggling as we spun around. I slowly stopped us and then set Clary back on her feet. She wobbled a little, so I quickly steadied her until she could stand on her own. I still couldn't believe that this was Clary, the real Clary. The Clary that had been searching for herself all her life and now she had found herself.

"I can't believe you're here. I mean you were here before, but now you are you. You are beautiful Clary and I am so happy for you." There I go with the beautiful again, but I didn't regret saying it to her because it was true.

"Thank you Jace, but I probably look like a mess this body hasn't been used in years. I don't even know what I look like at this age. I am 20 years old this year and I have only seen this body when it was six in that picture. I really just wanna take a shower and brush my hair." She really did look exhausted. I turned around with my arm around her shoulder and followed my mom back inside. My mom headed in the direction of the kitchen while I took Clary back to my room. I let her go so I could get her a pair of my sweatpants and one of my t-shirts. I set them on the bed before walking back over to Clary. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a tight squeeze before I let go.

"You can use my shower and then put these on when you get out. When you are done you can sleep in here if you would like or you can come out and eat. Will talk more about what we are going to do next tomorrow." She looked up at me and smiled before nodding her head. I took that as a sign to leave and headed out the door. I walked back into my kitchen because I assume that my mother was still there, but it seemed that she had already left for her own home. I was about to head to the living room when I noticed a scrap of paper on the counter. It read Jace on the front in my mother's handwriting. I unfolded the note and then I read it.

 _Jace,_

 _Take care of Clary, you don't know the Danger that she is in._

 _Convince her to stay there at the apartment with you guys she_

 _is safer there with all the training that you and the lightwoods_

 _have. Tomorrow I want you, Clary, that friend of hers, and the_

 _Lightwood children to come to my home. We will discuss_

 _everything then. There is more for you and for Clary to know._

 _And Jace please don't hurt she had gone through more than_

 _she should have ever deserved in this life._

I took my mom's note and put it in the trash bin. I continued on my earlier path to the living room. I laid down on my couch before turning to a random channel. Looks like tonight's showing of Shadowhunters will have to do for now. It was only a few minutes before I felt myself drifting into unconsciousness. I was blissfully unaware of my surroundings before I heard the crash.

 _ **So some of you may want to know what Clary's reaction is to seeing herself and I promise that it will be in the next Update. Are any of you all excited for March 20 and if you don't know what that is shame on you. Kidding guys I know not all fans watch it. I hope you are all having an amazing week and that it continues. Until next time guys.**_


	16. Found You

_**Hey guys, I am so glad that it is the weeknd. This will be my last update until next week around Friday. Next weekend I have an Archery tournament, but it isn't a major one, so wish me luck. I would just like to remind you guys that this didn't come from Every Day. I came up with this idea on my own and then I looked the Every Day(which btw isn't just a movie it is a book too) to help explain it to the readers. This fanfic is in no way going in the same direction as Every Day does. I know how that story goes because I have read the book. The ending to this isn't close to that and I wish I could find a way to get it across to you guys that don't already understand that. I wish that I could explain better, but that would ruin the ending to my writing, since it is different then what happens in Every Day. So to be straightforward, this fanfic doesn't follow the plotline of Every Day. I'll just stop there and let you guys get to reading if you want to.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and some inspiration has come from Every Day**_

Clary Pov:

I was excited to see what I really looked like. I couldn't believe that Jace had called me beautiful and it looked like he meant it. I finally got the courage to look in the mirror. When I did I was amazed at what I saw. I looked just like my mother did in that picture. I didn't want to sound conceited, but I saw myself as beautiful. I had these big green doe eyes that were slightly too large for my face. My hair was a unique shade of red and curlier than I could have ever imagined. I could feel the adrenaline quickly wearing off and I realized just how tired I was. I too a quick shower and then out on the clothes that Jace had lent to me. They swallowed me whole and I had to roll the sleeves, waistband, and pant legs quite a few times before tucking the shirt in. I really didn't want anything to eat, so I laid down in Jace's bed. I relished in his scent that still lingered in his clothes as I let the darkness overcome me.

That was one of the first nights in a while that was dreamless. It was a peacefulness that I wasn't used to, but I could definitely get used to it. Most of my nights were spent with images of the white haired man, who I now know is my father. I quickly get out of Jace's bed and walk into the kitchen. Before I get there I hear people talking in hushed voices. I quickly recognize them as Jace, Izzy, Alec, and Simon. I stop myself outside the entrance to the kitchen so I can hear what they are saying.

"I need all of you to come with me to my moms after Clary wakes up. There is something that she needs to talk to all of us about. Simon you already know about the situation, but my mom knows a lot more than we thought she did in the beginning. I really hope that you guy accept what is going on." I heard Jace speak first and after I heard what he said it surprised me. Celine had been hiding a lot of information from me over the years in her thought. I guess that I had never looked in the right places before recently.

"Jace, whatever it is it must be important. You know that we will support you through anything so there is nothing to worry about." That was Izzy speaking and I could practically see all of them reacting to each other. I figured that I should announce my presence at this point. I quickly turned around the barrier separating me from them and locked eyes with Jace. I was snapped away from his gaze when Izzy said my name.

"You must be Clary. I'm Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy and this is my brother Alec." I looked at both of the siblings and took in the similarities between them. It had been a while since I had seen the two of them together when I wasn't occupying one of them. I felt a sharp pain in my head and then I was falling to the ground. The last thing I saw was Jace diving to catch my head before it hit the floor.

 _I woke up in a new surrounding and realized that this was a memory. I was in a basement of some sort. There walls and floors seemed to be made of cement. I looked at the floor surrounding me and I saw blood. Then I saw the mirror in the corner behind me as I looked around the room. I gasped from shock I didn't feel the pain now, but I imagine that I did then. Their were about 20 marks on my back from what I can only imagine was a belt. I couldn't have been that old in this memory. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard voices approaching me. I recognized one of them, but the other was entirely new to me, but seemed slightly familiar. Soon the owners of the voices, Robert Lightwood and my Father, were standing before me._

" _Valentine, what had your daughter done this time." Well I now have something to call him other than Dad. He definitely doesn't deserve that title. I spoke without any hesitation, but it wasn't me. It was the Clary from the memory, but before I could make out what she said I was being pulled from the memory._

I opened my eyes and saw Jace standing over me with a worried expression on his face. His expression changed to one of relief when he saw that I was conscious.

"Clary what happened to you there. Are you okay. Do you need to go to the hospital." Jace was frantically asking me all these questions and it didn't look like he was gonna quit anytime soon. I covered his mouth before I interrupted him.

"I don't think that would be a good idea and I think that we need to make that trip to your mom's before I explain what happened." I got off the ground and headed out to the car before he could make me explain. It wasn't long before everyone else was in the car and we were heading towards Celine's house. The whole ride there was silent, but I could see Jace looking at me through the rear view mirror. I practically jumped out of the car when we reached Celine's house. I wanted to hear what she had to say, she knew my mother and she had to know crucial information. I knocked on the door and waited patiently for Celine to open it. The others were standing behind me and now we were all waiting for Celine to open the door. I guess Jace got tired of waiting because he started to take his keys out of his pocket. As he was putting the key in the lock the door opened.

"Does your mom always leave her door open when she's home?" I know that I always locked the door when I was home alone. I had never trusted the world on the other side.

"No, she normally locks it, even if she is having company coming over." Jace turns around and motions for all of us to stay quiet. He goes to open the door, but first he looks pointedly at Izzy. She rolls her eyes at him before reaching down and pulling her heels off her feet. She sets them down on the porch and Jace steps inside. We follow quietly behind him as we search the house. As we are heading toward her bedroom we hear footsteps that are too heavy to be Celine's. Jace, Izzy, and Alec all step forward before Jace reaches for the door handle. I had forgotten that they were all black belts and had extensive training. Simon and I fell in behind them, but a few steps back so we wouldn't be in the way if they had to fight. I saw Jace tense up and I knew something was wrong. The three of them ran into the room and sprung into action. There was Celine tied up and three men dressed in three men were now fighting Jace and the Lightwoods. I took their distraction to go untie Celine. I made quick work of the ropes binding her wrists and feet. I then helped her up to her feet, but when I looked in her eyes I saw concern. I quickly turned around and a wave of worry and fright crashed over me. I two of the men on the ground, but one held Jace with a knife to his throat. Alec and Izzy were standing in front of me with their hands up and Simon stood on the other side of the room. I had my hood up, so the man couldn't see my face or hair. I assumed that he worked for Valentine and was trying to keep Celine from speaking with us. I quickly stepped in between the Lightwood siblings and I saw the man tighten his grip. I quickly threw my hands up and stopped a few step ahead of Alec and Izzy. I could feel their questioning gazes on the back of my head. I kept my head down so the man couldn't see my face, so he wouldn't know my identity.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" I kept my voice steady as I spoke. The man chuckled before he answered me.

"I came to silence this woman and collect Clarissa." I didn't recognize this man, but he must work for Valentine. I gained a lot of courage because of this man putting Jace's life in danger. I was gonna do all I could to save him and everyone else.

"Then take me, but don't hurt him. I will go with you as long as you don't hurt him." I pulled my hood down so the man could see who I was. I guess he wasn't expecting to find me conscious. Jace took the man's moment of distraction to his advantage. He quickly disarmed the man and flipped him onto the ground. The three men all laid on the ground unconscious. Alec left after Izzy told him to get rope from the garage so they could tie the men up. I ran over to Jace and threw my arms around his neck. I could feel a few tears slip from my eyes as I buried my face into the crook of his neck. Jace wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me back. Izzy cleared her throat behind us and I unraveled my arms before turning in facing her.

"You guys have a lot of explaining to do."


	17. Destiny?

_**Hey guys so I kind of finished my paper, but I need to work on it some more. I just couldn't look at my piles of paper anymore without shredding them to pieces. I hope that everyone is enjoying life and doing well. I don't really have much to share with you guys. Oh, I have an archery tournament this weekend and I am so nervous.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and some inspiration comes from Every Day.**_

Clary Pov:

I looked to Celine with a pleading expression. I mean she apparently knew more than I did about all of this. I didn't even know my father's real name until half an hour ago. She nodded her head at me and at first I thought that she would explain until I felt the hand on my shoulder. I quickly flinched away from the strange hand before I realized that it was Jace. He quickly turned me around and when I looked into his eyes I saw concern. It then occurred to me that he thought I was hurt and I spoke before he could.

"I am fine, you just startled me." I then turned back around to speak to Celine. "Do you think that you could talk first and then I can explain any possible holes or answer any questions."

"I believe that would work. We just need to get rid of these men first. Let me go see if I can find his number, he'll be able to help us. I just hope he hasn't changed it." She was speaking as she rushed out of the room in a hurry. I had to run so my short legs could catch up to her. I could hear Jace's footsteps behind me. I had no idea who she was talking about or how they could possibly help us, but as this point I believe anything is possible. I finally spoke when I got close enough for her to be able to hear me clearly.

"Who is this person you are talking about Celine? How can he possibly help us with this?" I started to get worried when she didn't answer me until I realized that she was looking through a draw and paying attention to anything else. I went to stand behind her and gently placed my hand on her wrist to cease her search. She seemed startled until she looked up and saw me. "Celine, please explain to me who you are trying to call and how they can help us."

"His name is Lucian Garroway, but most call him Luke. He was the one that helped your Mother save you from your Father." Before she could continue I quickly interrupted her.

"Please don't call him that. His name is Valentine and he never earned the right to be called my Father." My voice was steady and laced with venom as I thought of the white haired man being called my father. She caught my gaze before she continued speaking to me.

"He works for the local pack and they can take these men without the authorities finding out. We can't have the police involved in all of this, it won't be good for anyone. Luke really is a good man and he loved you like a daughter. It was one of the hardest things for him to leave your mom, but it was the only way to keep you safe and that is what mattered most to them." I understood why my Mom would care for my safety, but I didn't understand why all these people were putting their lives on the line for of racking my brain over this I decided to ask Celine.

"Why are you all doing this Celine. I understand why my mom would want me safe, but why all of you guys?" I waited as she thought for the right words, but she was interupted before she could start explaining.

"Clary, we may not have known you for as long as Simon has, but you are a part of this family now and we all care for you. We may not all know what exactly is going on right now or why it is happening, but we are all in your corner. Never forget that ever. You may not be able to see us all the time but someone will always be there to have your back from now and forever. We also know that you have our too, because of what you did earlier. You didn't care about the consequences, but you were willing to sacrifice yourself to save us." It was Jace that had spoken over Celine. His word brought a few traitorous tears to my eyes. I quickly wiped them away before turning to see Jace and the others.

"Thank you all. I appreciate you guys more than you will ever know. You may not have known it, but you guys have kept me here for longer than you will ever know." I gave SImon a knowing look and he shared it with me. Then I turned back to Celine to hear what she was going to say. Except she didn't look like she was going to explain herself just yet. She motioned for me to follow her and she lead the way to the room where I woke up. She shut the door before looking at me.

"Clary, before your original was placed in my care I knew you as a little girl. I always knew that you would grow up to do great things, but I never knew how great they would be. You destiny was set in stone a very long time ago and Valentine never saw it coming." I didn't know what Celine was talking about or what she meant about my destiny.

"What do you mean? What am I supposed to do Cece." She looked at me with a look of surprise.

"What did you just call me?"

"Um...Cece"

"You shouldn't be able to remember that Clary. This isn't good at all."

"Celine please explain to me what you meant to me about my destiny."

"Clary, you are the only person or being that can defeat your father and what he is doing. You are our last and final hope for safety."

 _ **Cliff Hanger….sorry. A lot of confusion will be cleared up in the next chapter. Thank you all for reading and sticking with me this far. I really hope that you are enjoying it. Have a good rest of the week lovelies.**_


	18. Memories

_**Ugh. So my entire weekend I was free, but I didn't have any freaking access to the internet. It was so frustrating and I felt so bad that I couldn't update sooner. I hope that you guys and gals had an amazing week doing whatever it is you do. I hope you enjoy this.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and some inspiration came from Every Day.**_

Clary Pov:

I didn't know what to say to Celine at this point. There was no way that I could defeat that man, it couldn't be possible. This was all new to me and I had no idea what I was doing. I couldn't even punch someone the right way without hurting myself.

"Celine, I don't understand why I am the only one who can do this. I don't even have training for these kind of things." The look in her eyes told me that she knew more than she was saying. She was always a step ahead of me and I needed to know everything that was going on now. Everyone was here and apparently we were going to be joined by Luke. "As soon as Luke gets here you will both explain to me and the others what is going on." She nodded her head in confirmation before turning around so we could return to the others. When we got there, the person I am assuming was Luke was standing there. He turned around when he noticed the others attention shift to us. When he saw he looked shocked and surprised. He ran towards me and wrapped his arms around me, but I ducked out of his reach before spinning around and kicking him in the stomach. I looked watched with as he flew across the room scared of what I had just done. How did I do that I had never fought anyone in my entire life. Now that I think about it if my body had been abandoned all those years it should be in terrible shape. For the second time that day the darkness overcame me and this time I let it.

" _C'mon Clary you can do better than this. I know you can." That was Luke talking to me. He was in a fighting stance and so was I. I look around the room and notice we are in Celine's house. I had never seen this room before, but it matched Celine's house perfectly. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw a picture of Celine and Jace on the wall. This room was designed to be a gym. I looked over Luke's shoulder where he was taking a sip from a water bottle. There were mirrors lining the wall and that is when I saw myself. I was in my original, but this didn't look like it could be from too long ago. Luke got back in position and began his attack. I blocked every one of his blows before tackling him to the ground. I was shocked that I knew how to do this or at least some part of me did. Then I saw white creep into the edges of my vision and I knew that I was coming back to reality._

I was extremely angry at this point. I knew that I was acting rash and on my emotions, but I couldn't think enough of it to care. I acted quickly with reflexes and strength I didn't know i had, but my body and subconscious did. I must have been quite strong because I had Luke pinned underneath my foot and Celine pressed against the wall in my grasp. I could hear the collective gasps from my friends behind me but I no longer cared at this point.

"I want all the answers and I want them now. If i have to go through another damn memory that I have no recollection of I will find Valentine by myself. I want a full explanation and if you lie, I will not hesitate to find the truth. Don't even think about leaving the Lightwoods and Herondales out either we all deserve the truth." I could feel my adrenaline and the rush of emotions catching up to me I let both Luke and Celine go. I didn't look at the others as I left the room and went to Celine's dining room before taking a seat at the table. I listened to the other's footsteps as the followed suit. Celine and luke sat at either ends of the table. Izzy sat on one side of me and Simon on the other. Jace sat across from me with Alec to his left. He wouldn't make eye contact with me at all. I must have upset him when I went after Celine, but he will understand soon enough. I looked at Celine and nodded at her so she would start explaining. I would decide if I wanted to apologize for my actions after she and Luke explained themselves.

Celine took a deep breath before she began to speak," First of all I should explain what Clary is to you guys, but the only way I will be able to explain this is with no interruptions okay." We all nodded our heads at her and she continued. "Clary, is known as a shifter, she can focus on the image or memory of someone and shift her subconscious into that person's body. When she was a child her father, who will be referred to as Valentine put her and her family in a lot of danger. One day Jocelyn, her mother, Luke, Maryse and I all devised a plan to protect her from Valentine. We got her to shift to one of you all and I took her original, which she is occupying now, back here to keep safe. At the end of every month she would shift to someone else. It has always been someone close to Jace. We never knew about that one exactly or why she never shifted to Jace either. However, as soon as she would fall asleep she would transfer to her original and we would train her on how to fight and control her other powers. Before, she would shift to her next host we would wipe her memories of it until we deemed her ready to remember them. We also erased your memories from before we rescued you so you wouldn't try to search for your mom. The powers of a shifter are passed down through family bloodlines. The Garroways, Lightwoods, Herondales, and a few other families have diluted bloodlines that no longer carry the powers strong enough for them to be present. Valentine believed that he could bring them back in our lines and we wanted that for ourselves and our children so we joined him to form the Circle. What we didn't know was all the illegal dealings he had outside of the group and his real goals. He planned to experiment on our children, kill us, and then claim the children as his own for his own personal army. We were able to get away before he could with the help of Jocelyn, but she sacrificed herself so we could get away and get you safe Clary. Valentine was an abusive man and he was an awful person who doesn't deserve to exist." Celine was breaking down into tears at this point. I had made my decision a while ago to forgive her for hiding this from me. I quickly got out of my chair to go to her, but Jace was in front of me before I could get there. I could hear Celine sobbing, but couldn't see her through Jace. I dared to meet his gaze and on a normal day it would have scared me, but I knew that I could take him in a fight now so I wasn't fazed by it.

I said one simple word with as much force as my 5 foot 2 inch self could, "Move." I could tell that he wasn't expecting that and I used his surprise against him and made my way past him to Celine. I wrapped my arms around her in a bone crushing hug and thanked her for all she did. Then I apologized to her for the way I acted earlier. I then lowered my voice and told her that I needed to talk to Jace alone. She told me okay, but she had to have me do something first.

"Clary we want you to have your memories back that way you will be able to properly defend yourself." I looked between her and look and all I could do was nod my head at them. Then looked stepped up to me.

"You won't attack me this time will you." I scoffed at him before motioning him forward. I also surprised him with a hug. I thanked him for saving me and protecting me. "Take the chain from around your neck after you sit down. Don't try to get up until I tell you ok." I nodded my head before reaching around my neck to unclasp the chain I didn't know was there until now. As soon as I did I felt the familiar feeling of losing consciousness. However, this time instead of seeing black I saw gold.

 _ **Okay so I pretty soon my schedule should free up a bit more. I had a tournament this past weekend and failed miserably. I will be a bit busier with my practice now because of my results, but not too bad. I have one more major assignment due this month, but next month I should be in the clear(hopefully). Hope you all have a wonderful week.**_


	19. Reminiscing

_**I have a terrible problem with procrastination. I have a project due for school next Monday and I haven't started yet...oops. Then, today my English teacher gave us a new reading assignment. I'll find out what the book is, but I hope it is a good one. (Fingers crossed) I hope everyone is having an amazing week.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and some inspiration came from Every Day**_

Jace Pov:

I can't believe that my mom forgave Clary like that after she attacked her. I also couldn't believe that I let her get past me and get to my mom. It surprised me when she stood up to me the only people I knew that wouldn't break under my gaze like that were Alec and Izzy. I saw Clary approaching Luke after she talked to my mom. I couldn't see what they were talking about, but then I saw her reach for her neck. She pulled a chain from around her neck that I hadn't noticed before. After the necklace lost all contact with her neck she started to sway. She dropped the chain before starting to fall to the ground. That is when my instincts took over and I caught her before she could completely fall. I sank to the floor with her in my lap. That is when I saw something that I never wanted to see again. That ring, the ring that left the scars across my back. It had a 'M' on it with the family crest on it. I would recognize anywhere, I have the same thing on my back from that ring. One year my mom had sent me off to football camp, but we later found out that one of the counselors was an imposter. He abused me almost as bad as my father had before Clary caused his disappearance. That was when Izzy, Alec, and I really took our self-defense seriously. I let Clary go before getting up and looking to see where my mother was in the room.

"Why did she have that around her neck?" My mom looked concerned and I didn't know until after our conversation that a pair of emerald eyes were on me.

"That was what was blocking her memory from her. Luke and I decided that she deserved to remember what little bit of happy memories she has. This girl is braver than anyone you will ever meet. She is stronger than anyone you will ever meet. She doesn't need us to help her defeat Valentine. She can do that by herself relying on powers that most can only imagine, but when she comes back from those memories she will need us to be there for her and be her family. You aren't the only one with memories attached to that ring Jace. Clary has as many if not more scars than you do. She hasn't broken yet because she hasn't seen them. If only you all knew what that beautiful young women went through before you all could properly walk. Now, this isn't my story to tell and I will go no further than that, but Jace you really should forgive her. If not for yourself, then for me." I was taken aback by my mother's words, I was now more curious than ever about Clary. My mother's focus shifted from to to the floor behind me. "Sweetie if you don't want to tell them anything else you don't have to. Jocelyn told me most of what happened and I meant what I said. You are braver and stronger than anyone should ever have to be. If you ever need anything from me never be afraid to ask, I see you as my daughter and I will always be in your corner."

I turn around and see Clary curled up in a ball on the ground with tears rolling down her face. She nods her head at my mom before getting up and rushing out the room and up the stairs to where the spare rooms were. I couldn't imagine what Clary had to go through, but I knew that I couldn't stay mad at her. I had see her in all her strength, vulnerability and compassion. Not many people were lucky enough to say they knew someone that would protect someone so fiercely, but I had Clary. I looked back at my mom and she motioned for me to go find Clary.

I took the steps two at a time, the thought of Clary crying was not something that I liked thinking about. When I reached the top of the steps I listened to see which room she was in. I walked quietly down the hall until I heard her sobs from behind the door. I knocked softly on the door and I heard a weak, "Come in." I opened the door and saw Clary lying on the bed with her face in the pillows crying. I walked over to her before pulling her into my arms. I could feel the wet spot form on my shirt from her tears as I rubbed her back, but I honestly couldn't care. I could hear her breathing slow down and she slowly lifted her head to look at me.

"I'm sorry I got your shirt all wet." Her eyes were red and there were tear stains on her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it Clary. I am the one that should be sorry. I was being protective of my mom and I shouldn't have lashed out like that."

"I am sorry about that too, but there is something that I need to talk to you about. I already talked to your mom about it. I want to tell you what I remembered." I sucked in a breath I wasn't expecting for her to say that.

Clary Pov:

Jace just sat there for a few minutes before he fully responded. I believed that he deserved to know this since I knew so much about him and because I trust him. I just hope that he won't look at me differently after I tell him everything. I need to know that I can count on him before I let him go after Valentine with me, otherwise I will go by myself.

"Hey Jace are you gonna answer or would you like me to paint you first?" That finally got his attention and he turned to look at me.

"Clary are you sure about this. I know that it took me a long time before I wanted to open up to anyone, including my mom." His eyes were full of sincerity and I made a not so solid pact to not cry while I was talking.

"I remember everything now that a normal person would remember of their childhood. I remember my mother now too. She was an amazing person and when I was little I wanted to be just like her. She was an amazing artist with an unimaginable amount of talent that I could only hope to have one day. I remember my brother before he became the person he is today, the one who took Jonathan away. He used to play with me and clean my cuts for me when I got hurt. He used to protect me from the monsters and nightmares. He used to protect my mom and I from Valentine. He took everything from me Jace all of it. He beat me until my skin was littered with bruises. He whipped me for talking too quietly. He took away my protective big brother. He made my mother give me up and only see a monster when she looked in my brother's eyes. He...he raped me Jace." I could feel that I was on the edge of tears, but then I remembered that it wasn't my fault and I got angry. " I need to find him and my mom and I am going to make sure that he doesn't touch another person's life again. I looked up to meet Jace's eyes and instead of disgust I saw understanding and empathy. I wrapped my arms around his torso and buried my head in his shirt. He made comforting circles on my back and rested his head on mine.

"I will be by your side the whole way Clary. You can count on us to protect you."


	20. Escape

_**I finally finished my history presentation after I went through 50 websites to find the last bit of information(I am seriously not exaggerating here). Then I have to present it to the class, which will be a disaster in itself. I hope that you all had a good week and weekend. I hope you enjoy this update too.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Some inspiration comes from everyday**_

Valentine Pov:

I needed her back now, I couldn't wait any longer. My son is failing me playing these childish games. Why couldn't Clarissa have listened to me, she would be able to make me proud. No, she is just as much of a disgrace as Sebastian and Jocelyn. Jocelyn, this is all her fault. Her and that mutt took Clarissa away from me. Jocelyn is on her breaking point, but she is still defiant. The block still holds strong so she can't shift to go to Clarissa. I need to see her, maybe she will talk today. It's not likely, but I need my answers before Clarissa finds the rest of her powers.

"Jocelyn, would you like to tell me where my daughter is today? I might just give you desert if you do." Jocelyn made no move to answer my daily question, she never did. I was getting tired of playing her games. I had been playing them for too long. If it would have been anyone else I would have cheated long ago. I walk out of the cell before I lose my patience with Jocelyn. I need to do something soon, but I need to get rid of Jocelyn first. It is taking too much of my powers for me to keep the block up in her mind. That was my gift from Raziel, I could keep people from thinking about certain things. Each shifter is gifted a gift and some chosen ones are given more than one. Jocelyn can make others see what she wants them to or hallucinate. Sebastian has the ability to learn a new language within minutes. Clarissa, Clarissa is very special. Sebastians skill is dust compared to the diamond that Clarissa is. Clarissa has all the gifts that we do along with telekinesis, telepathy, and she can control the elements. Clarissa was special and could have been great, but her mother ruined her.

"I want you take Jocelyn to the place and end her. Make sure it's quiet and no one follows you. No one else is to know about this except for you two." I gave the orders to my most trusted guards and then I kept walking to my office. I needed to find my son and give him his options. Take my orders or death.

Clary Pov:

I woke up and was surrounded in a comforting and homey warmth. As I became more aware of my surroundings I realised I was in Celine's house and someone's arms were around me. I turned around and was met with a sleeping Jace. He looked so much more peaceful in his sleep. The permanent scowl that seems to have been present for the past few days has disappeared. He looks happy about his life, but I know that I am becoming a burden for him. The peace doesn't last long though, within a few minutes Jace's face hardens and he starts to thrash around. He starts to mumble, but I can't understand him. I try to wake him up by calling his name, but it isn't working and when I start to shake his shoulders he starts to shake harder. He becomes more violent the further he gets into his nightmare. Finally, I get myself where I pin him and he stops shaking. I say his name gently until he wakes up and we he does he looks shocked and then hurt.

"Are you okay Jace? You don't have to tell me?" My voice is laced with concern and understanding. I had my own demons before, but now they were back with friends and stronger than ever. I relived some of my most horrible memories last night, but I was trapped in my head and couldn't wake up. I flush when I realize I am on top of Jace still. I let go of his wrists and go to move, but Jace stops me when he pulls me in for a hug. We stay like that for a few minutes before Jace speaks.

"I was dreaming about my dad again. It's been a while since I had a dream about him, but hearing your story last night brought back some of the memories." Jace's voice was rough as he thought about his nightmare.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault and you didn't let me finish. When you woke me up it wasn't me anymore that was being hurt. It was you Clary. I don't know how it was, but someone was hurting you and I couldn't do anything about it. It was a feeling that I don't want to feel in real life."

"I promise that I will never purposely get myself in a situation like that and I am gonna work more on my self-defense. I am so glad that I have all of you guys to support me because I don't think I would have been able to handle this on my own. Thank you." Jace doesn't respond, but hugs me tighter. I listen to the steady beating of his heart and lose consciousness again, but this time all I dream of are angels.

Jocelyn Pov:

Valentine believes that I am trapped here, but it is a hallucination. He believes that I can't leave because of his block, but I can't leave because I have to keep Clary safe. The order of my death was all I needed for my plan to take place. The guards took me into the woods and I made a hallucination of myself that they killed while I escaped. All I needed to do was find Celine and Luke and get my daughter back. I never told Luke and Celine about her extra gifts, so she has never used them and I needed to train her to use them. I missed her so much, I hope that she loves art as much as she did when she was younger.

I walk along the road until I reach where I buried my emergency supplies before Valentine imprisoned me. I grab as much cash as I can carry before I go to the bus station. I take the first bus I can to New York City. The person in the ticket booth looks at me strangely and I realize that I probably look horrible. I put a glamour up around me so anyone who looks at me sees a normal person who's traveling. The anticipation is killing me as I get closer to Celine's house. I haven't seen my daughter in 16 years. The bus drops me off a few blocks away and I have to walk the rest of the way. I began to shake with fear and excitement when I ring the doorbell. Celine open the door with Luke right behind her. Both of their faces turn to looks of shock.

"Hi!"


	21. Chapter 21

_**I AM STILL ALIVE! Guys and gals, I am so sorry for not posting an update in a while. I was having some writers block and then I had a tournament this past weekend. Which we bombed and royally screwed ourselves, but we will make a comeback! My schedule should go back to its normal stressful self over the next few days, so I should be able to update more regularly again. I hope everyone is enjoying life.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Some inspiration came from Every Day**_

Jace Pov:

I heard someone knocking on the door downstairs, but I knew that Mom would answer it. Clary was still wrapped in the security of my arms. I could hear my mom's light footsteps and the lock in the door click. All of our lives the Lightwoods and I have trained to be able to detect the slightest sound, movement, and how to fight like the best. Clary started to wiggle around in my arms and I could tell that she was waking up. She turned around to look at me in my arms. I don't know why, but everything felt right like two puzzle pieces fitting together.

"Good morning." Clary's voice sounded scruffy from sleep. I felt myself chuckle lightly at her hair.

"What are you laughing at Herondale. Not all of us can look like gods after sleep." Clary stretched out and I got up to stretch myself. We kept up the playful banner before I asked Clary if she wanted to head down to get some breakfast. It was nice to be like this and forget about our worries for a little while. Clary left the room before I did with a glass of water that I had brought with me last night. I finished making the bed before following her. I was about to make it to the bottom of the stairs when I heard a glass shatter. I rushed into the front hallway where I saw clary standing like a statue and glass surrounding her where she had dropped the water she had. I ran to her side to see what was wrong not caring about the glass under my feet. That is when I saw the person who was on the other side of the door. She looked exactly like Clary, which could only mean one thing, that was Clary's mom. I turned my attention back to Clary. I stood in front of her to break their eye contact. That seemed to shake Clary out of her head because she finally locked eyes with me. She nodded her head at me quickly, but I knew that she was thanking me. She quickly stepped around me and ran towards the woman standing at the door.

Clary Pov:

I don't understand. How? She was, she was actually in the same house as me. This wasn't possible, she shouldn't have been able to get out. I can't imagine what she has gone through over the years. I can feel scars all over her back and the familiar smell of blood reaches my nose. That breaks the moment for me, it brings back so many memories that my mother and I both share. I can feel the tears running down my face and I see them stream down my mom's, I reach up and wipe them away and Mom smiles at me.

"Celine, do you have a first aid kit somewhere?" Mom frowns at me after she hears my question. "Don't try to hide it from me I can feel them and smell the blood Mom."

"I believe that there is one in the upstairs bathroom off the hallway." Celine points up the stairway and then tells Jace to show me which one she is talking about. I grab my moms hand and lead the way after Jace. He opens the door before walking around the both of us to go back downstairs, but stops midway. He walks back towards the both of us and reaches out to shake my mom's hand.

"Hello Ms. Fairchild, it's nice to meet you. I am Jace Herondale." He smiles a genuine smile at her before releasing her hand. Mom seems to be shocked for a few seconds before responding.

"It's nice to meet you too, Jace. You look just like your father." I frantically look to Jace's face to gauge his reaction. I see his normally bright, golden eyes darken a few shades. I quickly step in front of my and put my hands on both of his arms. I try saying his name, but he doesn't respond.

"Mom just go into the bathroom and start dressing the ones that you can reach. I'll help you with the ones on your back after I help Jace." Mom looks like she might argue, but i give her a look and she goes into the bathroom. I wrap one of Jace's arms around my neck and wrap one of mine around his waist. I lead him as best I can to the room we were in earlier. I get him onto the bed and then pick his feet up. His eyes are closed now, so I go back to the bathroom to help my mom. She has most of the cuts and burns on her arms bandaged, but the damage done to her back is severe. I can't believe that she can still walk. I walk behind her and see the true extent of injuries, but that was before I was overtaken by the darkness again.

 _I was in the Morgenstern mansion, but this time I was with my mother and Luke in my bedroom. They were training me again, but this time we weren't fighting. They were training me to use my powers, my gifts. That day in particular they were teaching me how to use one that my father didn't even know about. There was a rabbit with an injured leg sitting on the floor in front of me. I had to focus before I could hear what Mom and Luke were saying._

" _Just focus on what you want to do Clare and it will happen. We have faith in you, you can do this. The me from the memory shook her head and began to focus on what she was doing. She lifted our arm and passed it over the rabbit lying in front of us. I could see the bones in the legs start to move and the leg began to look normal again. I healed the rabbit with my powers. This time I didn't have to wait for the darkness, I brought my own self out._

I blinked away the rest of the fogginess from the memory before looking at my mother in the mirror. She looked confused and I could only imagine what i looked like when I went to my memory. I just gave her a reassuring smile before I did what I did in my memory. I focused on the thought of healing Mom and passed my hand over all her injuries. I watched in fascination as I saw them fade to small pink scars. When I looked back up to the mirror I saw Mom's face of shock and chuckled lightly to myself.

""Cece and Luke took the necklace off. I remember almost everything, but somethings only come back in certain situations, like now. I remembered when you and Luke were training me to heal the rabbit." I smiled sweetly at her and she turned around and gave me a hug that I didn't want to end. It felt like time had paused when they took me from that horrible place and it resumed now that Mom had escaped too.


	22. Unfinished

_**Hey guys, I hope that all of you are doing well. I really hope that you guys are still interested in this story, since I no longer get any feedback. I know that I am not a perfect writer and probably screw up a lot, so I like to use all the criticism and advice that I can get. I hope that all of you have an amazing day tomorrow or today depending on where you are. Enjoy**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Some inspiration came from everyday**_

Clary Pov:

It had been about an hour since the little show in the bathroom. Mom and I spent the whole time asking each other questions before we heard a knock at the door. I heard Celine tell me to get the door from wherever she was in the house.

"Clary, where are you going?" Mom had a look of confusion and when I looked to Jace on the couch he had one too.

"Well I was going to answer-"

"Clary, honey, could you please see who is at the door for me?" I could tell that Celine wsa in the Kitchen now. Why had she asked me to answer the door twice? I looked to Mom for an answer, but I think that I already knew her answer before she said it.

 _Did you hear Celine ask you to do that twice?_

"Yes!"

 _Clary don't freak out this is another one of your gifts._

 _Trust me, I am not freaking out. I think that it is time for you and Luke to help me remember all my gifts, so I can train with them again._

 _I believe that you are right Clary, but you need to disconnect us. Jace is beginning to look worried over there._

 _Okay Mom, hear you soon._

I looked over at Jace and saw that Mom was right. He looked genuinely scared and confused, which didn't look good on him. I was becoming more amazed all the time with the gifts that the Angel granted to me, My parents and all our ancestors were originally a descendant of the angel, Raziel. We only know what has been passed down through the stories told to each generation. Over the centuries it became known the the female descendants were always more favored than the males. We were granted more powerful gifts and we were faster learners than the others, but none of the descendants ever exploited their gifts or power until Valentine.

"What just happened? You guys looked like you were having a conversation, but you weren't saying anything." Jace's voice was kind of panicky, but I established a connection with him to freak him out more.

 _That's because we were. Now I am going to go answer the door_.

"We will work on figuring the rest of this out later, okay?" I had turned back to Mom and was making sure she knew that I was serious. If I was going to destroy Valentine, i was going to need to know my full potential. I walked towards the front door, but I checked the camera before I opened it. I didn't need to let in a potential enemy. I saw that it was Luke, but I don't remember him leaving the house earlier. I was about to go find Cece to see if he had when i remembered I could ask her from her. I established a firm connection before pushing my thoughts to her.

 _Hey Cece, did Luke leave the house earlier._

 _Yes sweetie, he did. It is so nice to hear you call me that again._

 _Okay, thank you and see you in a bit._

I opened the door to see an impatient Luke.

"I was making sure that it was really you because I didn't remember you leaving the house earlier." Luke gave me a quick nod before heading inside. I closed the foor behind him and followed him back into the living room, Mom and Jace were both in the dame spots, but Celine had joined then since I had gone to answer the door.

"I was talking to Mom earlier and I think that you guys should train me to use my gifts. So far I know how to use two of them."

"You do!" Luke and Cece both had the same expressions of shock, but Jace just looked confused. I guess we shouldn't leave him in the dark like we normally do or the other Lightwoods.

"Alec, Izzy, could you please come here." I lowered my voice, so I could speak to those in the room with me. "I am going to call Simon too. I think that they should all here this because we are a team."

"Won't we have to explain everything to Rat Face though." I shot a glare of daggers at Jace. He had always been mean to Simon ever since he and Izzy had started dating.

"No, because he had always known. He was the first person that I ever told."

 _ **PLEASE READ:**_

 _ **I updated with this and I really am just too excited and anxious to keep going. With that said I leave you with this, but I am going to spend the rest of my free time this week trying to perfect where I want this chapter to go. Please don't hate me and this may not make since, but there is a method to my madness. Thank you all for reading, I hope that you enjoy it**_

 _ **~ClarissaFairchildHerondale**_


	23. The Hidden Gift

_**(Review Reply)Thank you so much K, you gave me the boost I needed to figure out what I want to do with this chapter. I am working on making my chapters have more length. Last chapter I was running out of a want to finish the chapter or really write down words. If you continue to read you might get what you asked for, but you'll only find out if you read it. Again, thank you it is nice to know that there are still people wanting to read this and the feedback is great to receive. :)**_

 _ **All of you: Thank you for all the follows and favorites. When I saw my email pop up today I was expecting something from a teacher, but you guys really made my day. Thank you so much. I hope everyone is doing well and has a good rest of the week.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and some inspiration came from every day**_

Clary Pov:

Simon was happy to come to Cece's. He had always been there to support me and I loved seeing him happy with answered the door when he arrived and I heard their approaching footsteps. I was actually nervous because this would be the first time that he had seen me like this. I had talked to him earlier to explain some of what the others knew that he didn't about Valentine. Everyone beside Mom, Luke, and I were on the same page. Simon appeared in the doorway and he saw Izzy first. They both greeted each other before he turned and made eye contact with me.

"Clary is that really you." all I could do was nod my head before I ran a hugged him. Simon was closer than family to me. These last couple of days had been some of the happiest and saddest of my life, but this was one of the happiest. I would always carry this memory with me. I was finally apart of a family that cared about me and I cared about them, We let go before returning back to our seats. I took a look around the room. Jace and I were sharing one couch; Mom, Cece, and Luke were on another; and Alec and Izzy were on the last with Simon, but there was still an empty seat next to Alec. I focused my gaze on Alec before I decided i would ask him this privately.

 _Alec, don't freak out or they will notice something is wrong. This is what we were going to discuss by the way. I just needed to ask you something privately. When you would like to answer you just have to push your thoughts back to me and I will receive them. I noticed that our friends all have a significant other and you know about my situation. I wanted to ask if there was someone for you._

 _No there is no special girl in my life Clary._

 _You don't have to act like that with me Alec. I know, i have seen your thoughts remember._

 _Wait, you know I am Gay._

 _Yes want to know what else I know?_

 _Sure why not._

 _I can tell you are lying about there being someone, but I know something even better. I know that your friends and family don't care that you are gay. They will accept you and your boyfriend, so why don't you invite him over and you can let everyone meet him._

 _I guess I can, but I will wait for you to finish because I don't want him to get involved with this._

 _I completely understand Alec, thank you._

 _I should be thanking you._

I cut off our connection and looked to Mom. She understood that I wanted her to start talking and explain.

"So as you know, Clary is a shifter, but she is special. Shifters are descendants of the Angel Raziel and Raziel grants a gift to each shifter throughout the generations. However, there are rare occasions where a shifter is given more than one gift. Clary is one of these rare descendants, but she was granted the most that anyone has ever seen. It is because of that, that she is the only one who can destroy Valentine. Valentine believed that he knew all clary was capable of, but their are some that I didn't tell him about and some that only Clary can learn about from Raziel. Valentine believes that Clary's gifts include, telekinesis, telepathy, and total control of the elements, but there are more than that. The ones that I know are the ones that Valentine know, a healing gift, invisibility, she can also make others invisible for temporary amounts of time, and another one that is way too dangerous for her to use." I furrow my brow at this, what could be that dangerous that Mom doesn't want me to know about it. I need to know everything before I can think about going after Valentine. I can't risk to fall into a memory or potentially hurt anyone because I couldn't control my gifts. Maybe if she didn't want to tell everyone she would tell me. I established our connection fairly quickly. I was definitely getting better at this gift.

 _Mom I need you to tell me what this is. I can't face Valentine with these people by my side if I don't know all the potential dangers. If this gift is as dangerous as you said it is then I need to know how to control it._

 _I will tell you what it is, but you don't understand completely. The gift isn't dangerous to the people around you. It is only dangerous to you and potentially to Valentine._

Jace Pov:

The others in the room were confused by Clary and Jocelyn's Silence, but Mom and I knew that they were communicating. Clary was using her gift and I was almost positive they were talking about this hidden gift of Clary's. Jocelyn looked convicted and Clary seemed to be getting angrier by the second. It seemed like the only other person who knew what was going on was Luke, but it didn't look like the others were going to catch on anytime soon.

"Clary is using her gift so her and her mom can speak through their thoughts." I watched the looks of understanding finally flash across everyone's face, but then there was a knock on the door. Clary must have heard the knock because her attention left her mom. I followed to where her gaze went and it had landed on Alec. He looked nervous and was fidgeting with his hands. He seemed to space out for a few seconds before he seemed to calm down some.

"Um...I'll go get the door." Alec got up quickly before heading towards the door and Clary was right on his heels. I was curious now, why did they both need to go to the door? I shot a questioning look at Jocelyn, but she just shrugged her shoulders. Alec and Clary were taking quite some time at the door. I wonder if she can read people's thoughts even if she isn't trying to speak to them.

 _Clary, Clary, Clary, can you hear me._

 _Yes Jace, I can hear all of you it gives me a headache, but I have gotten better at blocking it out. What do you need? Sorry Jace, this headache is really starting to get to after the rest of the group showed up it got worse. Then, Mom told me….nevermind._

 _What did she tell you anyways and who is at the door?_

 _What she told me is none of your concern and you'll see in like two seconds._

 _Claryyyyy_

 _Goodbye Jace._

 _Fine._

Clary and Alec entered back into the living room, but this time there was a sparkling man in their company. He could only be described as sparkly, but I admired his confidence. It didn't take me long to see the way he looked at Alec. You could see it all in his eyes he cared for Alec and Alec cared for him. The man was rubbing circles on his back and you could see Alec lean into it letting the man comfort him.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Magnus Bane. My Boyfriend." Alec smiled and looked back at the man, Magnus. Everyone congratulated them before we all got up and gave them a hug. You could feel the love and trust throughout the room, but I noticed that one head of red was missing from the hug. I turned around and saw Jocelyn sitting on the couch like she had just seen a ghost. Jocelyn was a strong woman and I could tell that she was not fazed by many things, but her and Clary both seemed to get caught in their was when I heard her speak, but I wasn't expecting that.

"Mags, what are you doing here." Jocelyn was standing now and Clary Seemed just as confused until recognition spread across her face.

"Mom is that who did it." Clary was smiling and I watched a tear fall down her cheek.

"Hello Jocelyn, it's good to see you and you too, biscuit. You have grown into the beautiful young woman I always knew you would be." Magnus gave Clary a quick hug before he launched into the gloomy and delightful story of how he knew the Fairchild's.

He had been taken by Valentine when he was just ten years old and Jocelyn had taken him under her wing. He played with Clary and protected her from Jonathan and Valentine when he could. He was the one who had brought Clary to my mom after Luke had gotten her away from the Manor. He lost touch after that and hadn't seen either Clary or Jocelyn since. It was amazing to see all these people come together and form our very own family. Alec had been worried about getting Magnus involved, but seeing as he always had been there was no keeping it from him now. Magnus was the type that would give his own life for anybody that he loved, and that seemed to be a trend with people that came in contact with Clary. Everyone had a soft spot for her, it was impossible not to. She was kind caring, and would give anything for her family, but she was also strong, fierce, and didn't take anything from anybody. We haven't all known each other for all our lives, but we didn't need to because we knew that we could count on one another and that was all that mattered. Clary, Jocelyn, Magnus, and Alec were all talking in the corner, while Celine, Simon, and, Luke were on the couch. I had no idea where Izzy had gone to, but then I felt the hand on my shoulder.

"You really like her, don't you Jace? You treat her differently, but in a good way. Just don't screw it up Jace, she and I are going to be great friends." I didn't exactly understand my feelings for Clary, but I knew I had an overwhelming sense of protection I felt towards her and I didn't want her out of my life.

"I won't Izzy, but we need to get this situation with Valentine under control first." Izzy nodded in agreement before going in Simon's direction, while I was left alone with my thoughts. I wonder what life would have been like if my parents hadn't kept me from Valentine or if Valentine had not interfered in any of our lives. The only good thing that came from Valentine was Clary, she was nothing like him, but would have been nothing without his existence. I got out of my deep thinking and noticed that Clary was missing. I thought about asking Jocelyn where she had gone to, but I could just ask Clary.

 _Clary, Clary where did you go to?_

 _I went somewhere by myself for a reason Jace._

 _Well you couldn't have gone far, so I will just find you myself then._

 _How do you know that? I know now some of the gifts that Mom never knew about and I can portal to anywhere I want. Which just so happens to be a little bookshop in France._

 _WHAT! Clary are you being serious right now. You need to come back, please. What if Valentine finds you._

 _Then I will just have to fight him won't I. I could always just portal back before he could get to me. Besides, I would hear his thoughts before he go too close to me._

 _Clary please come back. I'll be on the roof meet me there._

 _Okay Jace, but only because you asked nicely._

 _Thank you Clary, see you soon._

I made it up to roof in record time and waited for Clary. I waited for about ten minutes before I saw the purple and blue appear above the roof and then Clary came through.

"What took you so long to get here?" I had started to worried when she didn't show up right away.

"I had to finish the chapter I was on before I left. Now come on, where would you like to go."

"What do you mean?"

"Did I stutter Jace? Where would you like to go to?"

"Take me to the island please."

"You'll have to be more specific than that Jace. There are thousands of islands everywhere."

"Yes, but there is only one island that I have a connection to Clary." I wanted to see where my father spent his time in solitude.

"Are you sure that you want to do that Jace? It might bring back more memories that you have already gotten past."

"I am positive Clary. Besides, you'll be there with me." I don't know if I was imagining things, but I thought I saw a hint of pink spread across her cheeks. That made me smile, not my usual smirk, but a genuine smile.

Clary Pov:

I wasn't sure this was the best idea for Jace, but if things went wrong I would just portal us back. The time I spent in that bookstore really helped me. I didn't realize how much I still needed my own independency after I had become apart of their family. I still needed to have some time alone even if it wasn't for long. I needed to think about what mom had told me about the greatest gift I had. I would be selfish not to use it it it came down to it, but I didn't want to leave this all behind. It would be the hardest decision I will have to make, but when it comes down to it I know that I will protect the people that I love without question. I shook my head as I turned around and brought the images of the island back from my memory.

"Come here and don't let go of my hand, okay." Jace took my hand and nodded his head at me. I took the lead and jumped into the portal with Jace right behind me. I felt my feet sink into the sand as we landed on the beaches. It had been years since I was here last, but I didn't regret my decisions. Jace no longer suffered the physical abuse from his father, but I couldn't protect him from his memories. I had been meaning to speak to him about my healing gift. After, I had healed my mom's injuries I noticed that her scars were gone to. I didn't know what Jace would think, but if he wished I could heal his, too. I had decided to keep my own, so when I saw them I could be reminded of what I had endured and that I was strong even if I didn't remember sometimes.

"Are you okay Jace? How are you doing?" Jace hadn't said anything since we came through the portal.

"I think I am doing okay, I don't think this will bring too many memories for me since I don't really have much of a connection to this island." He was wrong there. We all had a connection to this island, even if most of us didn't know it. This was the island where the first shifters lived their lives. It had been lost in history, but I remembered reading a book about it when I was younger.

"Actually, you do, but it isn't a bad thing. This was were the first shifters lived. You may not be a shifter, but you still have some of the blood running through your veins. The outside world has no connections here anymore, so there was no way for anyone to rescue him. That is why I chose it, because he would have to change for himself if he ever had a dream to make it off the island. There is something that I have been meaning to talk to you about." Jace's mouth formed a slight frown when I said that. "It isn't anything bad, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Is this about your hidden gift?"

"No this is about something else. Do you remember the condition my mom was in when she arrived at the house?"

"Yeah she had a bunch of injuries, but she didn't the next day…"

"That was because I used my gift to heal her, but i discovered that it gets rid of scars." I picked one of the small marks I had on my arm and focused on it. I watched as the faint line slowly disappeared until you couldn't tell that it was there. "I completely understand your decision either way, but if you want I could heal any scare you want, even if it is just specific ones." I waited as Jace seemed to think about his answer. I wanted to take away all his burdens so I could see him smile like he did earlier. "I kept mine. I left them as a reminder to myself for when I forget all that I have endured and when I forget how strong I am. I wish that I wouldn't have had to live my past, but I don't want to forget it either."

"I think that I would like to keep mine too. You are right they are a reminder of how strong we are because we have survived. It means a lot that you cared to ask and shared your own thoughts. Are you sure that you don't want to talk about what your mom told you. I know that it wasn't good, I could tell by your reaction. You don't have to tell me what it is, but if you need someone to take the weight off your shoulders you can count on me to be there to talk. I know that I can count on you to be there for me too."

"Thank you, Jace and of course I will be there for you. That's what friends are for, right?" I frowned a little as the words left my lips, but I hope that Jace didn't notice. "I guess I can talk to you about it, but I just really can't tell you what the gift is right now."

"Okay, that's fine. I just don't want you to shut me out."

"I promise that I won't ever shut you out, because I realize now that I can't keep this all to myself. If I tell you what's going on you have to promise not to get angry, you can't tell the others, and you have to let me make my own decision in the end okay?"

"I promise."

"Okay, don't interrupt me." Jace nodded his head, he knew that I hated interruptions. "Mom has hidden this gift from everyone ever since I was born. She never told anyone because she never wanted me to find out about it. I had mixed emotions about her not telling me at first, but I understand why she didn't. The gift…." I took in a deep breath, "Icansacrificemyselftosavethepeoplearoundme,buticanmakesureValentineisn'toneofthem."

"Wait! What? Say that again, slowly this time." I took another deep breath,I had no idea how Jace would react.

"I can sacrifice myself to protect you all around me in an emergency, but I can make sure that it also kills Valentine, too. I could do it now and take him down without a fight, but Mom doesn't want me too. Honestly, I don't want to have to fight him, but I also don't want to have to take myself out of all your lives. I would miss all of you to much and I don't want to do that. If I feel like we will lose or if someone is really hurt then I will do it and only then."

 _ **Okay, this is where I leave you. Get ready for an insight into Jace's thoughts about this in the next chapter, not just his voiced opinion. Thank you for reading it and leave a review if you want to. Have a good rest of the week.**_


	24. Kidnapping

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and some inspiration earlier came from Every Day**_

Jace Pov:

There was no way that I would ever let Clary do that, she can't. The effect that it would have on all of us would be tremendous. Her mom just got her back and now she has to worry about losing her again. There was no way that any of us would let her do that we would kill Valentine before she could ever try this. The world may be able to survive without me, but it needs Clary Fairchild.

"Clary, you can't do that. Do you know how that would affect everyone? Think about your mom, she just got you back Clary. You are Simon's best friend in the whole world. You are the only girl that has befriended Izzy for Izzy and not because of her looks or fashion sense. You helped Alec introduce Magnus to us and you helped reunite your mom and Magnus. You brought Cleine, Luke, and your mom together again. I haven't seen my mom this happy in years and it's amazing. Lastly, you saved me Clary, and for that I am grateful. None of that would have happened without you. You have made an amazing impact in all these people's lives, and it would tear them apart to lose you. We will all fight with you and in the end there will be no need for you to make that decision when comes down to it, okay?"

"I know that Jace, but do I want to watch you guys get hurt when I could end it all by myself." Clary was really beating herself up about this decision, I could see it in her eyes. "I am not going to do that, I can't. If there is a way for me to make sure that none of the people get hurt, then I will take it and I have one. I will not stand by and watch you all try to take my fight. I mean your mom and mine both said it Jace. I am the only one who can take him down, it was predestined by the angels or something. I really don't care, but maybe this is why they chose me, because they gave me this gift or curse whatever you want to call. It is what makes me special all of them, I am the only one with these powers, yet I have no idea how to use them. I don't see an angel flying down here telling me what to do, so it is up to me to choose. My choice is to not stand by and let you all fight the fight that was meant for me to fight." Clary's voice was slowing raising and I could see the fire in her ignite. She was passionate about saving us and keeping us safe, but she was going to hurt us the worse in the end by sacrificing herself for us. I just needed to make her see that.

"Clary, trust me I understand that. I would do anything to keep my father from hurting my mom. But it hurt her worse to see me get hurt than the physical pain she received from him hitting her. Getting cut or beaten trying to help you is better than the emotional hurt we will feel for the rest of our lives if we lost you. You don't understand how much it will hurt them. They won't eat, sleep, or function correctly for days. They will have an ache in their heart before they can look at their memories and be happy for the time they had with you instead of being upset because of the time they didn't have with you. Please don't make this decision, just don't do it. We will find another way to end Valentine." Clary whispered something, but I couldn't hear her.

"Can you please say that again, but louder."

"I said, but what about you. You say how they will feel and how they react, but not you, why?" Clary sounded hurt, genuinely hurt and that scared me. I didn't want to be the source of her pain, I wanted to be the source of her comfort. I wasn't prepared to tell Clary about my feelings. I was going to wait until after the fight with Valentine was over, but this could help her to make the right decision.

"Because, I wasn't ready to tell you this. I felt that the time wasn't right, I don't know. I was just scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Telling you how I feel about you and then possibly losing you. I didn't want to get my hopes up and start a relationship with you if I was going to lose you. I was scared of that. I was scared of the person I would become if I couldn't save you. I wouldn't be able to live without you, Clare. Once you made your way into my life, there is nothing that can replace the spot you have in my heart. I need you in my life now and if you make this decision to sacrifice yourself for the sake of us it will destroy is how I feel." I looked at my feet, I couldn't make eye contact. Clary had told me that she had feelings for me, but that was before she had seen me in a dangerous state.

"Jace, you already know how I feel about you. There was no reason for you to be scared. I will always listen to you and your advice. I will wait until I know that there is no other way before I make the decision, okay?"

"Thank you so much Clare. I really do care about you and maybe after all of this over we can be together?" I knew she said that she had feelings for me, but she could still turn me down. I slowly look up and make eye contact with her. I stare into her emerald eyes, they are so beautiful. I see her eyes brighten and I watch as she smiles.

"I would love that, but I think it is time that we go back to the others. We really need to devise a plan so we can end Valentine for good." I nodded at her before we both got up and out of the sand. I quickly wiped the remaining sand off of my pants. She grabbed my hand before we jumped through another portal she had created landing on the roof again. The air was thick, almost suffocating, not like when we left for the island. Then the smell hit me like a load of bricks, I smelt blood. Over the years I had grown accustomed to the smell of blood from my own injuries. I looked over at Clary to see if she had noticed, but I just saw a distant and glazed look on her face. She must have been in a vision, but by the way she was slightly shaking I don't think that it was a good one.

Clary Pov;

I must have done something wrong, Jace isn't with me. Where could he be at? I did it correctly the first time when I brought him to the island. I started walking along the roof, but then I heard it, or correctly, didn't hear it. My feet weren't making a sound as I walked along the gravel, not even a scruff. I must be in a vision, but I didn't black out before this one. I quickly dashed over to the access door, and took the steps two at a time. When I reached the bottom all I saw was the wide open doors and blood. I turned on the heels of my feet and made my way to the living room where we left the others. There wasn't a single person there, other than my mom. I sighed in relief when I saw her and that's when I saw it. She was making eye contact with me, she must have been able to see me.

"Wait, can you see me?" She smiled and then nodded her head. I ran over with tears spilling down my cheek and threw my arms around her. "What happened? Whose blood is on the floor?" She just smiled again and wiped my tears away.

"We are all safe, but we are with Valentine. He came and took us all as hostage to bait you. At the moment he still doesn't know that I am alive, so he won't know that I am telling you this. I uses my powers so that I could come visit you before you and Jace came to save us. The blood belongs to one of his men that was here earlier."

"What do we need to do? Mom, I'm not sure that I am ready for this emotionally. I know that physically I can do this. I can defeat Valentine, but if he tried to hurt any of you I don't know what I would do."

"Sweety, we all have faith in you, especially Jace. That boy really cares about you, you know that don't you?" I numbly nodded my head at her. I was semi-listening, still caught up in my own thoughts, but still understanding what she was saying. "If you can't find the emotional strength in yourself think of Jace, I know that you care deeply for him to. Let him be the match that lights your fire and you will succeed. I need to go now, but know that I love you and I will see you soon."

"I love you too, mom. So much." She told me where we could find her and the others before her and my surroundings slowly faded away. I blinked away the blurriness at the edge of my vision before I focused on the golden orbs filled with Concern. I could tell that my cheeks were wet and I could feel Jace's hand on my shoulders. I leaned into his touch, letting a feeling of protection and safety wash over me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his shirt.

"Jace, they're okay. Mom visited me in a vision. She told me where they are at." I looked at Jace through my eyelashes and couldn't help but smile. I watched as a wave of relief rolled across his features and he relaxed in my arms.

"Wait, whose blood do I smell though?

"Mom said that it was one of Valentines men, but we need to go and save them. We are going to end this once and for all."

"Okay, let's head down to the weapons room, so we can get weapons for ourselves and the others." he saw me open my mouth to speak, but cut me off. "Before you say that you don't need a weapon, I am going to say that you do. You haven't been able to practice with all of your powers for a while and it will be good to have a back-up plan just in case."

"Okay, I guess." It didn't take us long to reach the weapons room. I had never been in this room when I was occupying Celine, it had always been locked and I never searched for it in her memories. Jace quickly unlocked the door with the correct passcode and turned the lights on. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the bright LED lights before I looked around the room. When I did, I was amazed. The weapons were all neatly put away and gleaming. They were all sharpened and ready to be used. There was everything from weapons you thought you would only see in history textbooks to those used in modern day warfare.

"Pick whichever one you feel is the one. Trust me there will be a difference, and you will know it." I nodded at Jace and slowly walked across around the room. I picked a hand gun up and tested it out. I held it out in front of me, but I just couldn't see myself using this. I worked hard over the years working on my hand-to-hand combat. I remember training with swords some throughout the years, even before I was taken from Valentine's grasp. I made my way over to the wall where the swords were neatly hung up. I looked at each of them looking for some sign for me to know which one I should pick. Then I saw the writing on one of the short swords. This was one of the moments when I was glad that I had taken that course on latin.

"Ne pugnetis contra tui memoriam in carorum _. Fight with the memories of your loved ones."_ I read the words aloud to myself before I picked the sword up. It fit perfectly in my hand, had perfect balance when I held it out, and just felt like it was made for me. I felt the urge to practice, but I knew we had no time to do so. I turned around and saw Jace grinning at me.

"What?" He just shook his at me while I continued to practice just a little bit.

"It was like you were caught in a daze when you were looking at it. It almost felt as if I shouldn't have been here to witness that. I didn't know that you could read latin." I smile at the memory of when Simon pressured me into signing up for the online class a few years ago. I poured all my extra time into that class and passed with flying colors. I remember showing Simon the certificate. The certificate that didn't even have my name on it because I didn't exist.

"Yeah um, Simon convinced me to take a class on it a few years ago. Those were simpler times compared to now. I honestly don't know what I am going to do now that I exist as a person and not just a thought. But right now we need to focus on what we need to to and we need to get ready. Do you have everything else we need?" He nodded his head and then pointed to the two bookbags at his feet. I quickly walked over and grabbed for myself, while he did the same. I grabbed his hand and focused on making a portal, so we could save our family.

"Let's do this."

 _ **I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update recently. We started preparing for our upcoming standardized tests and I have just been really stressed about them. I hope that you guys can understand. I am going to do my best to make regular updates again, but my schedule is going to be even more hectic, now that I have my national tournament in two weeks too. Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.**_


	25. Semi-Block

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**_

Jocelyn Pov:

It had been a little over six hours when I finally saw Clary come running through the house. She looked frantic with her hair flowing wildly behind her like a trail of fire. It was wonderful to see her like this again, as herself and not someone else she was hiding it. It had been the only way to keep her safe, but it tore my heart apart. I missed so many of the important things as she was growing up, but now I will get to make up for that, as long as the angels see it fit that I make it through this alive. I was going to do everything in my power to keep Clary from using her sacred gift, and if that meant my death, then I was okay with that.

I listened as I heard her steps make their way to the room I was in. I saw the wave of relief roll over her face and heard the breath she was holding in be released.

"Wait, can you see me?" I nodded my head and smiled at the squeak in her voice. I opened my arms as she ran over and attached herself to me. I held her as she cried into my shirt. "What happened? Whose blood is on the floor?" Her voice came out a little weak from all the crying she was doing. I pulled away from the hug and wiped her tears. I told her what happened and watched as she relaxed knowing that none of us were severely hurt. I told her everything where we were, what she and Jace needed to do, and about how I knew that Jace cared for her. He cared for her so much and it scared me, it didn't seem like there was anything that he wouldn't do anything for her. It was quite amusing to watch Clary try to hide the slight blush that crept upon her cheeks. I didn't point it out so she would think that i didn't notice. We said our parting word and I dissolved the vision. I was back in the cell with the others. They were all looking at me with anticipation. I sighed and let a small smile creep across my face before I started to talk.

"Both of them are completely safe. I spoke with Clary and she knows what she and Jace have to do. I told them to get everything they need and where to come to when they were ready, but no until they were ready. I have complete faith in them that they can do this." I looked around the room at my family, yeah family, and saw them all nod in agreement. Everyone was comforting each other and whispering words of comfort and encouragement to the others. All we had to do now was to wait for my daughter and Jace.

Clary Pov:

I could feels the nerves slowly building in my stomach, it took all I had to grit my teeth and calm my features. I couldn't be nervous I needed to save my family and there was only room for bravery. I looked to Jace and saw the determination in his eyes, he wasn't leaving this warehouse without his family and for that I admired him. I had my hands at my sides ready to grab my weapons when they were needed. I, of course, had the short sword, along with daggers in various places, a gun hidden in my boot, and extra bullets. I would only use the gun in case of emergency. Truthfully, I could probably come out of this fight without a scratch solely relying on my gifts. That was, as long as I didn't have to use THAT gift. I hoped with everything in me that I wouldn't have to because I wanted a future with my mom, my friends, and with Jace.

"Are you ready?" Jace looked in my direction and down because of our height difference. I quickly shook before shaking it again with more determination. "Alright you lead the way since Jocelyn gave you the directions." I unsheath my sword and held it defensive position as I started walking with Jace falling in step behind me. As we turned the corner I sensed the presence of a guard. I came to a stop and gave Jace the hand signal we agreed on to let the other know that there was an enemy. I listened to the guards footsteps and waited as he got closer. As he reached the corner we were hiding behind, I came around with lightning fast reflexes and delivered a deadly blow before he could even move to harm me. I created a portal and Jace helped me lift him into it. The portal led to the island we were just on, it was hidden, so no one would find their bodies. We didn't want to leave them in the open in fear that another guard would find them before we could release the others.

I started to recognize my surroundings the further we went into the maze of hallways and rooms. We turned the corner and I could already feel the tears threatening to make their way past my eyelashes. It was **the** room, the room where my mom first taught me to hold a paint brush, where I first used pastels, charcoal, and so much more. It was the one place where I was truly happy as a child. I looked at Jace and he seemed to understand my feelings,

"We can take a look later, but first we need to save our family and kill Valentine, Lets go." I nodded my head, content with the thought of returning to the room, before I turned back around and continued on the way to the cells, It wasn't long before we were on the long hallway lined with cell blocks on each side, with one large one at the end. Mom said that he was keeping them in the one at the end, I quickly found her signature to send her a message to make the guards hallucinate.

 _We are at the end of the hall. I would appreciate if you could use your gift now._

 _On it just wait for me to give you the go ahead. I can't keep it up for too long. I don't have a lot of strength right now._

 _Okay we just need enough time to get through the door without being seen. I know you can do this Mom._

 _Alright GO NOW._

"Jace, lets go. We need to hurry." That was all it took as we both ran to the door. I used my get to access the locking mechanism in the door. Once I heard the click I threw the door open and looked around the room frantically. I looked across the entire room for our family, but…...they weren't there. I tried to establish a connection with my mother, but it didn't work. All I could feel was a static like there was no one else but me. Normally I could sense everyone all at once as a background noise, but there was no one and it was scaring me.

"It must be weird to not be able to hear all of them, am I right?" I turned around and recognized the monster standing in front of me from the photos and nightmares that are my memories. Valentine was there in the middle of the hallway, but he wasn't alone. Jonathan was right behind him, holding a knife to Jace's throat. "Don't bother trying to contact any of them, I placed a block in your mind. Now be the good child I know you are and follow us, please." I didn't move a muscle, frozen to the spot I was standing at. The tension running through me was enough for me alone, but I could feel the nervousness and fear underneath that. "If me asking nicely isn't enough, then maybe Jace's life is."

At the notion that he was willing to kill jace I lifted my head up. I saw the muscles in Jonathan's arms tensing, pressing the knife dangerously close to Jace's throat. The slightest movement could turn it from a scratch to fatal. I could already make out a stream of blood making its way towards the collar of his gear.

"Alright, I am coming." Jonathan was making any move to loosen his grip. Valentine may have blocked me from contacting my family, but I could feel the strength of my other gifts coursing through me. Valentine was strong, but he wasn't strong enough to block all my gifts. At the moment he was only blocking my telepathy, so I still had access to y numerous other gifts. I needed to think quickly before someone got hurt, but what could I do. I saw the two men dragging Jace by his arms, not allowing him to get his feet underneath him so he could walk. Does he know morse code? I had never tried to use telekinesis to affect someone's body before but maybe I could do something to communicate with him. I bent my wrist, slightly lifting my hand, but keeping it tucked away at my side. I focused on the blonde locks on top of Jace's head and started to create my message.

 _What should we do now? I can't use telepathy right now. Any ideas?_

I waited for a response to see if he understood what I was trying to do. That was when I saw his fingertips moving in a pattern. I focused back on his hair.

 _Repeat that._

 _Let's see where they are taking us first before we try anything._

 _OK_

I shifted my attention back to Valentine to see if he had noticed anything, but if he had he was unfazed by it. We went through a few more hallways and took turn, which I was keeping track of in the back of my mind for when we would need to escape. I took a quick look around the area we had stopped at, taking note of the guards. There were six of them in total. It would be easy to take care of them, but I knew that Valentine had other men in the building. I was so focused in taking in my surroundings that I never looked behind me, so I didn't see the figure coming up behind me or even see the object being brought down on my head. All I saw was the panic in Jace's eyes and the amusement in Jonathan's and Valentine's.

 _ **I am not sure if anyone noticed my absence, but I am back. I hope that you enjoyed this update and there will be another one soon!**_


End file.
